Kombat Academy (V2)
by KhajiitInTheWilderness
Summary: REPOST. READ CHAPTER 1 FOR EXPLANATION. Rated T for violence, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello.**

 **I'm terribly sorry about Kombat High.**

 **It's inaccessible because I deleted it on accident.**

 **I was deleting something else and got confused.**

 **I've reposted all the chapters including a chapter I wrote today.**

 **Again, terribly sorry.**

 **For those of you that are familiar, your OC's will remain, as with special permission.**

 **Nothing has changed, except I've abandoned one ship and boarded another.**

 **And I hope you will sail with me.**

…

 **That was the best thing I've ever wrote.**

 **These are the allegiances for my new MK High story.**

 **It's my second story but might as well be my first because I'm only two chapters into my other one.**

 **I am NOT DOING OC'S.**

 **Unless I need them. You know how many Kombatants are in Lin Kuei?**

 **Like, five if you count Frost.**

 **I'll try to stay true to the plot but I can't make any promises.**

 **Sub-Zero is the main character for the first few chapters, however they will alternate. That's just my writing style :T some of the villains will be heroes. Depending on how much I like them.**

 **You can request cameos from your favorite characters… Or I guess OC's. Just PM me or Comment.**

 **On with the roster!**

—

Sonja

Johnny

Goro _Teacher_

Kano

Liu Kang

Noob

Raiden _Teacher_

Reptile

Scorpion

Shang Tsung _Principal_

Baraka

Blaze _Teacher_

Jax

Jade

Kintaro _Teacher_

Kitana

Kung Lao

Mileena

Shao Khan _Assistant Principal_

Smoke

Sub-Zero

Cyrax

Kabul

Hydra

Sektor

Nightwolf _Teacher_

Motaro _Teacher_

Sheeva

Sindel _Teacher_

Stryker

Chameleon

Ermac _Teacher_

Rain

Khameleon

Fujin _Teacher_

Jarek

Kai

Meat

Quan Chi _Deadly Alliance snitch_

Reiko

Tanya

Shinook

Bo Rai Cho _Teacher_

Drahmin

Frost

Hsu Hao _Teacher_

Kenshi _Teacher_

Li Mei

Mavado

Mokap

Nitara

Onaga _Teacher_

Sareena

Ashrah _Teacher_

Dairou _Teacher_

Darius

Havik

Moloch

Kobra

Monster

Kira

Shujinko _Teacher_

Daegon

Taven

Cyber Sub-Zero

Freddy Krueger

Scarlet

Erron

Jacqui

Cassie

D'Vorah

Ferra/Torr

Kotal Khan _Assistant Principal_

Kung Jin

Predator

Tremor

Takeda

Jason Voorhees

—

 **When I refer to Sub-Zero's mask, I'm referring to the Armageddon version. I know everyone thinks that game was horrible but they had like sixty people on the roster, create a fighter and fatality, and the first stage interactions. I'm not talking about throwing sticks either. You could kick them into another area.**

 **I've excluded only a few and renamed Skarlett Scarlett. For autocorrect problems. Don't lie you didn't notice the difference.**

 **Autocorrect was being a bitch…**

 **What?**

 **This is rated T I can curse as well!**

 **Ashrah's name is spelled wrong so I won't have to deal with autocorrect.**

 **The Predator/Tremor relationship is unknown because while I'm writing this they haven't been released but I'm going to make them rivals.**

 **Unless I watched the Predator movies I wouldn't know anything about him.**

 **Yes, Predator is from a movie.**

 **Tremor, like Tanya, has been in previous games before and is a member of the Black Dragon; a brown Sub-Zero palette swap. At least, the Wiki said so.**

 **Monster was an NPC from Konquest in Deception. He used Scorpion's moves and was going to be Scorpion's skin but if you actually see monster…**

 **You'll be glad he wasn't Scorpion.**

 **Credit to Wiki. I probably wouldn't have remembered anyone before MK9.**

 **There are a bunch of factions if you look in the Wiki. Unfortunately my faction, Brotherhood of Shadow are the bad guys. :( I replaced Special Forces with Shirai Ryu.**

 **The "Deadly Alliance" is because Quan Chi is a snitch for Shang Tsung. Lol.**

 **As for OC's I will give credit to whoever makes them. If you wish for anonymity then you'll probably want to PM me**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:


	2. August 20th

**Hello!**

 **By the time this is published I should be done with my other fan fiction.**

 **If I'm not, I got bored of that and needed to write something else.**

 **As I'm starting to write this I'm two chapters into my other fanfic**

 **I'm going to use** _ **all**_ **the mortal kombat characters, not just MK9 or MKX.**

 **You're going to see a lot of characters you may not have heard of but I assure you, they're all canon in this chapter, as with the roster.**

 **I haven't really planned anything, much like my other stories.**

 **So I'm just going to see where it takes me.**

 **I did a high school story because people are into that stuff, apparently?**

 **I mean seriously, I'm not going to point fingers but**

 **A high school story on its first chapter got 5 favorites off the bat**

 **It was directly above my eight chapter story, which had 3 favorites.**

—

The autumn leaves drifted around lazily in the breeze.

They plastered to windows, wet with the evening storm.

Sub-Zero nervously awaited the bus to school.

It was the first day.

That nervous feeling when you saw no one from last year in your class…

And you knew you were all going to be buddies by the end of September but no one spoke anyways…

Luckily for Sub-Zero, he would have a few friends. Having moved here at the end of last school year, he'd made a few friends… And enemies, of course.

He pulled up the blue hood on his hoodie, adjusted his mask to make it more comfortable.

He was glad he'd got away from Scorpion last school year.

The two had been rivals ever since the incident in Kombat Klass.

It was a battle Royale, in which everyone was fighting.

In the confusion, one of Scorpion's buddies, Quan Chi, panicked and shot a skull at Sub-Zero. He ducked and it hit Scorpion's girl in the head at point blank.

She was hospitalized.

And naturally, being the closest, Sub-Zero was blamed.

There were death threats and Scorpion was expelled for them.

Sub-Zero moved away to another school.

The bus arrived, with only a few passengers.

Sub-Zero was delighted to see familiar faces in the back; his friends Kabal and Jax.

Sitting next to none other than Scorpion.

Sub-Zero made a sound like a goat and turned around, sitting in the seat at the front of the bus. Luckily, they didn't see him.

Sub-Zero looked around the seat for a split second. Scorpion was staring right at him.

Sub-Zero gulped and moved back. Kabal and Jax were always the first to welcome the new students…

The school board _had_ to know about the expulsion, to not put Sub-Zero in the same school as Scorpion.

And why had _he_ moved here?!

"Sub!"

Sub-Zero jumped. It was Takeda.

"Shh!"

Sub-Zero pulled Takeda down into the seat next to him, grateful for the other passengers blocking Scorpion's view.

"The heck?"

"Just… Wait until everyone starts talking."

Soon enough noise filled the bus and the two began to confer.

"You see the guy in the yellow hoodie with the mask?"

Takeda peeked around the seat and saw him at the back of the bus.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"His name is Scorpion. He's the reason I moved to this school."

"That's just your luck."

Takeda narrowed his eyes. Were Scorpion's eyes… Flaming?

Scorpion glared at Takeda and for a moment his eyes caught fire.

Takeda moved back.

"Hopefully you don't have classes with him. And he stole Kabal and Jax. That sucks… Who are we supposed to sit with at lunch now?"

"Maybe he'll sit with other people."

"I hope so, I don't like the look of him…"

"At least I won't have to deal with his friends this year."

"On that note; hello, Sub-Zero."

Quan Chi smiled down at him, accompanied by Mileena and A few more of Scorpion's cronies.

Sub-Zero coughed and pretended not to hear him, looking out the window. "Friends of yours?" Takeda asked.

"Friends of Scorpion. Why are they here?!"

"Hey, I'm asking you."

"It… It doesn't make sense!"

Quan Chi smirked. "We were all accepted into the Talented Kombatant program. We were transferred."

Kabal and Jax invited them to sit down with them.

The bus was almost to the school. Sub-Zero was eager to see the dorms. You stayed at the school for the weekdays, but you were free on the weekends.

By the time they arrived, it was 8:00 and Sub-Zero had memorized his schedule. Kombat Klass was first. The gym entrance was in the parking lot, so he didn't have to walk far.

The gym was huge, with weapons, equipment, an arena, and stands.

Sub-Zero and the students sat down and were given the syllabus. He saw a few familiar faces; Kabal, Takeda, Cyrax, Scorpion, A- wait…

The yellow ninja glared at him from the opposite bleachers.

The teacher, Shujinko, spoke. Fortunately, we had enough money in the budget to buy a reviving arena so you may use magic, weapons, and fatalities. I need to test your combat abilities. Can I have two volunteers?"

"I challenge Sub-Zero." Scorpion immediately said.

What a surprise!

The two stepped into the arena, Scorpion popping his knuckles.

Sub-Zero gulped.

"Round one! Fight!"

"GET OVER HERE!"

The spear went all the way through Sub-Zero's chest. He was yanked forward only slightly this time.

Scorpion ran forward and wrapped the rope* around his neck.

Sub-Zero was yanked backwards into Scorpion's knee, and then swept.

Scorpion raised his boot over Sub-Zero's face.

Sub-Zero grabbed it and froze it. Scorpion cried out in pain as Sub-Zero ripped it off, got up, and shattered it over his head.

Scorpion couldn't get up. Sub-Zero poised over him for an axe kick…

"Brutality!" Shujinko called out.

"But I wasn't done with him!"

"I demand a rematch!"

Scorpion's leg flashed violet for a moment, then slowly faded back to a normal color and restored. He got up.

"Fortunately for Scorpion, that was far too short for me to analyze your fighting skills. A rematch it is. And Sub-Zero, this is professional Kombat, not street rules. Save your Brutalities for rounds 2 or 3."

 _Just my luck! I must've kicked puppies in a past life or something…_

"Round one! Fight!"

Sub-Zero slid under the spear and formed an ice hammer. He broke it on Scorpion's legs, sweeping him.

He tried to freeze him but Scorpion disappeared in a flash of fire.

Scorpion reappeared in a few seconds' time, kicking Sub-Zero onto the edge of the arena, where a force field bounced him back.

The two engaged into hand to hand kombat, Scorpion the only one scoring hits. He had more prowess.

Scorpion suddenly fell and slid forward, scissor kicking Sub-Zero's legs on the ground and making him fall onto his face.

"Scorpion wins!"

Sub-Zero healed. He breathed heavily.

"Round two! Fight!"

Sub-Zero immediately created an ice clone that Scorpion ran into. He wound back his fist, ready to shatter his head…

Scorpion unfroze.

He immediately sent a fireball through Sub-Zero's chest. His heart was exposed and burnt.

He fell to his knees.

Scorpion raised his sword.

Everything went black.

"Fatality!"

Everything slowly came back into view, tinted violet. Then color restored.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath and started coughing.

"Scorpion wins!"

Next up, Takeda and Ashrah, Monster and Jax, Rain and Kabal, until the bell rang.

Sub-Zero checked his schedule. Scorpion bumped him and knocked the paper out of his hands. "There's more where that came from…" He heard him whisper.

Sub-Zero sighed and picked it back up.

Quan Chi bumped him.

"Ugh…"

Mileena bumped him while he was bent over, knocking him down.

"For the sake of the Elder Gods-"

Everyone was gone.

Kabal was trying to open his gym locker.

"Ugh…"

Sub-Zero checked his watch. One minute to get across the school to language.

"Crap!"

He could try and ice slide…

Kabal used his hooksword to slash off the lock.

Sub-Zero had an idea.

"Kabal, I need to get to language."

"Hah. Sucks to be you, I guess… I wish I could help-"

"Give me a piggyback ride."

"…Are you on _drugs_?!"

Sub-Zero climbed on, and handed Kabal a fifty dollar bill.

"I'm now classified as a motor vehicle."

"Thank goodness you cut your dreadlocks."

"Whatevs."

Kabal's hair was now short and spiked, instead of his old long dreads.

Sub-Zero held on tight. Twenty seconds until the late bell rung.

The four minutes between classes had gone by so fast…

Kabal dashed forward at sonic speed, leaving a trail of purple behind him.

Sub-Zero had a surprisingly strong grip.

Five seconds had past. Sub-Zero could identify the hall as the hall language was on!

They were almost there…

WHAM!

Kabal stopped and Sub-Zero went forward before rolling.

Spinning around off the ground was Shang Tsung. _Principal_ Shang Tsung.

Sub-Zero ran into language.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-I was just trying to get to class, and there was like, twenty seconds, and like,"-

"You do not have a license to use your powers outside of the classroom as they are dangerous!"

Sub-Zero was about to step outside when Kabal pushed him back in. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Detention for… Four days."

The bell rang. "Sub-Zero! Just in time!"

Kenshi, unlike other teachers, didn't give him a lecture on wisdom or scold him. Sub-Zero was glad he had the cool teacher this year.

He took a seat beside Takeda and relaxed. He checked and double checked. No Scorpion. No Quan Chi. No Mileena.

"I'm gonna let you guys get to know each other this first class while I hand out the syllabus."

"I saw Principal Shang outside with Kabal. What happened?" Takeda questioned almost immediately.

"Kabal was going to give me a ride to language. How'd you get here so fast?"

"I walked."

"That's weird… I…"

Realization flooded into Sub-Zero. "Quan Chi…"

"Damn. He must be pretty powerful."

"I'm not sure how far his power extends."

Sub-Zero took off his mask, forgetting he'd had it on this whole time. His black hair, gelled back, had a streak of blue in it.

"So, how's things going with you and Jacqui?"

"Good. I guess."

"Does her brother approve of you?"

"Of course! Jax and me are best buds."

"Jax and _I_ , Mister Takahashi." Kenshi grinned down at them as he placed the syllabus on their desks.

Takeda beamed up at his father.

Sub-Zero's father was absent, and resent immediately filled him.

"We need to find you a girl, Sub."

Sub-Zero scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know about that…"

"How about Tanya? No… Jade? Maybe someone less popular, I don't want you up in drama. Frost!"

"Takeda, I don't need"-

"No, she's a cryomancer, and she's a nerd just like you!"

The bell rang. Perhaps his luck was changing.

Third period was history with Ermac.

Luckily no sign of Scorpion, Quan, Mileena, or anyone else to give him trouble.

Ermac, on the other hand?

He'd rather have Shang Tsung.

Luckily the class cruised by, as with fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh.

He had Goro for keyboarding, Sindel for math, Raiden for algebra, and Kintaro for chemistry, only one of them with Scorpion. Hopefully he would get better teachers tomorrow, what with the school alternating seven classes every day.

The dormitories were all on the same hall on the second floor. They each had little insignias on the doors that would represent the factions.

You received ten points for your faction when you answered a question right, and fifty for every fight you won. Last year, Sub-Zero was Black Dragon. This year he was Lin Kuei.

Its colors were a dull, grayish blue and white.

Inside the dorms were couches, statues, and books. In the Black Dragon dorms they'd had a TV…

The Lin Kuei included Jacqui, Takeda, Tanya, Shinook, Sheeva, and Havik, among others. He'd seen Scorpion going into the Shirai Ryu dorms earlier. He was safe for another day.

Sub-Zero was grateful he didn't have homework or tests to study for, and vegged out on a couch.

Ah…

…

He was bored.

New school, might as well explore a bit…

Curfew wasn't up yet.

—

 **I know the dialogue sucked. I'm better with dialogue in fights or in arguments.**

 **My parents say I would make a good lawyer! ;D**

 **You can now PM or comment OC's. I know it's annoying for readers because no one cares about OC's unless it's an entirely OC story.**

 **They're like cubes in a jar of marbles :(**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **It's a pity Mileena is a bad guy.**

 **I mean, I liked her.**

 **Not like that.**

 **I mean I like using her.**

 **No!**

 **It's just I like her moves!**

…

 **I'm gonna stop talking before I embarrass myself further.**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

 **Short and simple. Just the way I like it.**

 **(Facepalm)**

 **L'right. Bye.**


	3. August 20th pt 2

**HI!**

…

 **I'm so sorry.**

 **I'm writing this first part right after I finished the first one.**

 **Haven't published it as it is ten thirty five. I've been thinking**

 **Does Big Ben wake up Londoners every hour?**

 **Londoners please comment on this.**

 **Actually don't. I don't wanna know where you live.**

 **Peace for now.**

—

Sub-Zero walked out of the Lin Kuei door, the sliver knocker rattling as he closed it.

For the first few days, he guessed he wouldn't really have any homework.

Nothing to do…

He put his mask on and walked down the hall.

He knew he had permission to leave campus but he really didn't feel comfortable doing so. They might've changed some things since last year.

Plus he arrived in the third to last week, and that wasn't enough time to explore considering all the studying and then not staying at the dorms and going straight home, then the half days with three periods…

Sub-Zero took a left and then descended a staircase. He was free to check out the whole school, since there weren't seniors, freshmen, juniors, and sophomores. The hallways weren't divided.

There was one rank, regardless of age.

Kombatant.

He could head down to the gym and get a few fights in.

But he wanted to see Kabal.

There was no window on the detention door, though. Nothing he could do.

Sub-Zero sighed.

So. This was school.

Sub-Zero decided to go to the gym, get a few fights it.

He wanted a rematch with Scorpion.

—

When he arrived, the gym was packed.

Those from Lin Kuei filled the place, not wanting to share the small TV.

Scorpion was there. He now had a Shirai Ryu patch sewn into his jacket.

Sub-Zero casually approached.

He noted Quan Chi flinched a bit.

"I want a rematch."

Scorpion looked up. He had his mask on, as always.

"Anytime."

Scorpion disappeared in a wave of heat and flame, and reappeared in the arena.

Sub-Zero had been working on a few tricks as well.

He froze himself and fell backwards, shattering.

He came out of the ground in the arena, satisfied having sprayed Quan and Mileena with little bits of hail.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion got ready.

"Street rules. No DQ."

"Very well."

Scorpion would just back out if he didn't agree to no DQ.

"Fight!" Quan Chi announced.

Scorpion immediately went for a spear, but Sub-Zero caught it and yanked him forward, backhanding him.

Scorpion staggered off to the side. He came back and tried to kick Sub-Zero, but instead received a roundhouse to the back.

He emitted a cry of rage and charged Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero fell backwards and shattered, reappearing behind Scorpion. He then proceeded to reach forward and freeze Scorpion's face. Scorpion's screams were muffled as he was thrown onto the ground, his face shattering.

"Brutality!" Quan Chi announced, unpleased.

In a moment, he reappeared in the arena, breathing heavily.

"Rematch…"

"I don't want-"

"FIGHT!"

Quan Chi can flying down on top of Sub-Zero, knocking him off the raised circle that was the arena so he hit his head on the polished wooden floor.

 _No DQ's._

Sub-Zero's vision swam. Quan Chi ran off, and Scorpion roughly picked him up.

He slammed Sub-Zero's head into the arena's edge until he got tired and threw Sub-Zero into the side of it.

Sub-Zero gasped for air as Scorpion stomped on him over and over…

It was time for a comeback brutality…

Where Sub-Zero had once been was an ice statue.

Scorpion smashed it and froze, his foot raised for another stomp.

That stomp would never come.

Sub-Zero reappeared behind him, picked him up, and raised him over his head for all to see.

A skull was shot and a dagger was thrown from the bleachers. Sub-Zero was hit in the stomach, and the head, hard. He dropped Scorpion, who shattered into pieces.

Sub-Zero fell to his knees, the dagger in his head.

"Um… Double Brutality?"

Scorpion reformed and smacked Quan Chi. "What the hell was that? You couldn't leave the brutality to Mileena and catch me?!"

Sub-Zero was a little more shocked than angry.

Who won? Who lost? Was it a tie? Ties couldn't happen in the arena…

The whole gym was pointing and gasping.

Sub-Zero nervously fell backwards and shattered himself.

He reappeared outside the gym door. People had already recorded it on their phones and everything.

 _The first day and I've already made a scene…_

—

Kabal's boredom had reached its limit.

He'd sharpened his hookblades, his sawblades, polished his plasma blaster, and checked his breather at least half a billion times…

At one point he'd played a game on his phone…

Mr. Tsung finally got up from his desk. "Come with me, boy."

Kabal got up, ever thankful.

They walked to the gym, where a huge commotion was going on about…

Kabal strained his hearing.

A… A tie?

No, that couldn't happen…

Someone walked by them, staring at their phone. Shang Tsung confiscated it.

Kabal got a glimpse of Sub-Zero on the video.

They'd chat later.

"Here for an evening workout, Shang?"

"Yes. Would you join me, Kotal?"

Mr. Kotal had a smug grin.

"There's a reason _I'm_ the principal and not you."

Kotal's mood changed.

"Yes, you never cease to remind me of that."

The two got in the raised circle. Students snuck out their phones to record the match.

"I tell you what," Shang Tsung said, looking at Kabal, "If Mr. Kotal wins, you can go free."

"Deal." Kabal said immediately. "I wasn't done yet. If he loses, you get two more days in detention."

Kabal gulped. "Uh… Erm… Ok…"

Shang announced the rules. "One round! Fight!"

Kotal grabbed Shang and headbutted him, his metal headdress clanging against Shang's face.

Shang backflipped out of the ring, and then shot flaming skulls at Kotal. Kotal puffed out his chest, and a disc of light appeared in front of him. The skull reflected and hit Shang in the chest.

"He might win this yet…" Kabal muttered.

Shang kept shooting skulls and running forward. The two engaged in close range kombat. Shang went for a chop to the neck. Kotal caught his arm, then when Shang tried it again, he caught his other arm.

Kotal picked him up and swung him upwards, then slammed him face first into the ground. He was going to try again, but Shang yelled a spell, and sucked out part of Kotal's soul.

He turned into one of the students, Baraka. A Tarkatan. His blades shot out, grazing Kotal's hands. He then started to slash at Kotal, but was met by Kotal's giant Macuahuiti.

It wasn't a regular Macuahuiti, which was a dagger. It was as big as a longsword, with the size of a greatsword. He slashed down into Baraka's shoulder, then pulled it out, cutting it with the ragged animal teeth.

Shang fell back. He changed into Kenshi, but his shoulder didn't mend. He telepathically lifted Kotal and threw him out of the ring, sending him into the force field.

Kotal got up, growling. He threw a heavy sun dish, which hit Shang so hard it made him backflip onto his face. It knocked Kenshi out of him too.

Shang got up. Before he could change, a totem rose up out of the ground, diagonally. It hit him in the back, sending him forwards. Kotal held his giant Macuahuiti like a baseball bat.

Shang was hit in the waist, slicing him clean in half.

Kabal almost squealed like a little girl. The entirety of the gym cheered. No one liked Shang.

"Fatality!" Kotal yelled, ripping out Shang's heart with his bare hand and squeezing it out over his face.

—

Kabal walked out of the gym, grinning under his breather. Unfortunately Kotal wouldn't be principal just because of that match.

But if he was ever a candidate, then Kabal would definitely vouch for him.

He clicked his breather, and a bit of steam came out.

His lungs were messed up.

If his breather was detached, he'd be dead.

He'd been messed up in a car crash a long time ago.

He'd tried to cover up as much skin as possible.

He looked like tan Swiss cheese with red holes…

That'd been his nickname in Black Dragon.

Swiss cheese.

He _hated_ it.

No, he _loathed_ it.

Sub-Zero had been the only one to stick up for him.

He felt like Sub-Zero was less of a friend and more a guardian.

He'd always been there for Kabal.

He looked at the fifty dollars in his pocket.

As much as he loved money... He'd give this back.

"Hey! Swiss cheese!"

 _FUCK. WHY NOW?_

 _RUN. FUCKING RUN!_

"Swiss! Over here!"

Kabal looked over his shoulder. Kano.

"Don't lose it."

He muttered to himself.

Kano's hand jerked his shoulder.

"Swi-"

Kabal elbowed him in the face. Kano was unfazed. He right hooked Kabal, then kicked him in the face. Kabal fell onto his back. Kano shot out the camera with his eye before Kabal fell into view.

"I didn't get in my beating last year, Swiss…"

Kano edged closer. Kabal wanted to scream.

"I'll snitch! And you'll get expelled! And-"

Kano kicked him in the face again.

Kabal prayed his breather wouldn't get damaged.

He took a hooksword off his back and hooked Kano's leg, then pulled it, tripping him.

He started to run, but Kano did that weird ball thing and shot up, hitting Kabal in the back.

Kabal shot a bit of plasma, hitting Kano in the chest.

While he was stunned, Kabal ran to the Lin Kuei dorms.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, f"-

"Kabal?! I thought you had detention."

Kabal looked over to his right. Takeda.

"You look hammered. What happened?"

"I… I can't… I have to…"

Kabal went inside and shut the door behind him, then collapsed on a couch.

"Now, explain."

Kabal clicked his breather.

"It seems Sub-Zero isn't the only one with an enemy."

—

 **I'm going to leave it there.**

 **I know my sentences are choppy. I try to write like other authors but it ends up weird.**

 **As I'm finishing this, I'm going to post.**

 **Or at least I'll try to.**

 **If I don't, I'm sorry in advance.**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:


	4. August 21st

**I feel great this Sunday.**

 **Just uploaded the three chapters yesterday.**

 **Already have an OC!**

 **It feels awesome to know that people are actually reading my crap.**

 **I won't get all mushy.**

 **This chapter features an OC by roskanisha named Taryn.**

 **And a special thanks to them because of their detailed information.**

 **This really helps a lot. I was kind of in the dark and hoping I didn't tamper with anyone's OC's. If you want to ensure I don't mess it up, please give detailed info!**

 **Also, I forgot something on the OC registry…**

 **I'm sorry I keep screwing up.**

 **Please state what faction your OC is in. This is optional. Unless roskanisha PMs or comments otherwise, I'm putting Taryn in Lin Kuei.**

 **Again, I'm sorry. You can find the updated OC registry form at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **In response to**

 **Notevenclose17-The Lin Kuei will come in soon, I promise! I haven't really done much with them yet.**

—

Sub-Zero entered the dorm room to find everyone outside the door waiting for him.

They all wanted to take a selfie with him, and wanted a match with him, and wanted kombat tips.

Word had spread. Before he'd even got back.

He answered questions and made his way through the crowd to Kabal and Takeda.

"We heard the news."

"Yes, I'm sure you have."

He noticed Kabal had bruises and a rip in his black hoodie. "What happened to you?"

"We'll talk about that in a moment. Now how the blue _hell_ did you get a draw?!"

Sub-Zero paused. "I… I dunno… I'm just lucky, I guess. Scorpion's gonna be pissed."

"Good job. You're popular, now."

"I don't want to popular! It's the first day of school! I can't just suddenly get on board with the popular people on the first day!"

"…Welcome to high school, Sub!"

"Shut up, Takeda."

"Now tell me, Kabal. What happened?"

"Well, if it wasn't noticeable enough, I got my ass handed to me on a silver tray."

"By whom?"

"Whom? Nobody says"-

"Answer?"

"Kano."

Sub-Zero found no reason why Kano would just up and beat down Kabal.

"Why would he do something like that?"

Kabal massaged his arm. "There's something I haven't told you two about Kano."

"I'm listening…"

Kabal clicked his breather. "I live downtown. You know, the places where the gangs are mostly. My older brother, Marcus, he got in with Kano's older brother Lucas. They were in a branch where everyone was paid equally depending on how many people there were, and how much money there was."

"It was a smaller branch, with only five people. They began to get a bit tight on money. Marcus, he wanted this really expensive car, right? And he needed the money for it. He didn't want to just steal it. No damages to the car, he said. The only way to get more money was to… Exterminate someone."

"Marcus and Lucas were in a really heated rivalry… Well, not really a rivalry even. They hated each other. Something about Lucas abandoning Marcus during a robbery or something. So, um… Well… That's what happened. Marcus shot Lucas. Kano's hated me ever since."

There was silence. Kabal even picked up the attention of some other Lin Kuei people.

"Damn… I really wish you'd told me this, Kabal."

"Listen, S-Z. I don't need you breathing down my neck because of this. I can handle myself."

With that, Kabal walked out of the dorms.

—

Sub-Zero decided to turn in at 9.

There wasn't much to do around the dorms. The small TV could only watch movies. The only ones were educational documentaries.

His roommate was Smoke, a boy who always wore gray stuff.

Guess what his powers were?

Then again, Sub-Zero's name was pretty obvious as well.

 _First day and everyone already wants to fight me…_

 _Kabal's getting bullied…_

 _Takeda needs to stop acting like he's homeschooled…_

 _All in the first day._

 _Welcome to Kombat Academy._

—

The alarm clock blinked. It was so dark, it didn't even have to make noise. It flared like… Well, a flare.

Sub-Zero opened the curtains.

"Sorry if I snored"-

Then he noticed; Smoke was gone.

Strange, that one.

He put on a blue t-shirt and jeans. Pretty much what he wore every day…

The childish part of him wanted to knock on everyone's doors and scream "RISE AND SHINE, BITCHES!"

He went outside, where everyone was gathering. The loudspeaker was already on, and blaring the morning announcements.

Goro's birthday?

Perhaps he wouldn't be _as_ annoying.

One day and it felt like a month…

When the announcements were done, everyone went to their first period.

Sub-Zero's arrival was met with cheers and boos, as well as Scorpion's.

This was going to be one hell of a combat class…

"Quiet down everyone!"

Everyone quieted down.

Shujinko cleared his throat. "Now, as you all know, Sub-Zero and Scorpion have been in a draw. Almost broke the arena, if I don't say so myself…"

"The rematch will be the first thing we do today."

Everyone cheered.

"However! The two may pick a partner for Kombat. Just to lessen the chance there's another draw."

Some cheered. Some booed.

Sub-Zero looked over his peers. When he approached Kabal, Takeda, and Jax, they shook their heads. He knew Kabal was injured, Takeda didn't want to mess with Scorpion, and you could visibly tell Jax was tired.

Kabal motioned towards the girl sitting to his left. She had a black t shirt and jeans, with welding goggles in her pocket. Fuzzy cut black hair.

She looked up. She had stormy gray eyes.

"You're going to pick her?"

It was Quan Chi.

"I'll bet she couldn't even take on Ashrah while she was injured!"

"Hey!"

Through all of this, the girl remained silent.

"Um… Will you, like, be my partner?"

She cocked her head.

"Depends. You want to survive or be the victim?"

Sub-Zero's head reeled back.

"Go on. You make the choice."

"Ok... I wanna live."

The girl got up. "You earned my respect yesterday… I'll fight with you. I'm Taryn."

"Sub-Zero."

She looked somewhat athletic. He hoped she'd live up to what she said she was.

Or acted like, at least…

Scorpion had selected Sheeva.

Now there was someone he didn't want to tangle with.

"Round one! Fight!"

This time, the spear came too quickly for him. It pierced him in the shoulder and jerked him forward.

He was looping the rapidly heating chain around Sub-Zero when Taryn punched him in the face. He staggered back. She kicked him in the back sending him forward into her knee. He was bent over when she uppercutted him, sending him onto his back.

"Damn!"

"I can't babysit you this whole match, Sub-Zero!"

Sheeva knocked her back, but Taryn kept coming, battering her with punches and an occasional knife.

Scorpion slowly got back to his feet. Sub-Zero decided to use a Black Dragon move.

He wrapped his hands around Scorpion's throat, throttling him, then tossing him behind Sub-Zero.

Scorpion scampered up and almost lost his footing.

The spear was sloppy, but it got Taryn in the small of her back. She grunted, and was hit by Sheeva, sending her flying.

Sub-Zero was in the crossfire and got knocked over. Scorpion was poised over him. Tayrn was putting on her goggles. The lights were pretty dim, he imagined it was hard for her to see.

Sheeva threw a fireball. Taryn slid under it and dashed up, jumping off the edge of the arena and kicking her in the face.

Sheeva tried to attack, but every time she did something, Taryn dodged and attacked. Maybe it had something to do with the welding goggles?

Scorpion plunged his sword into Sub-Zero, and he blacked out. Taryn was still fighting strong, but even she was overtaken by the combined effort of Scorpion and Sheeva.

"Scorpion and Sheeva win! Round two! Fight!"

The arena revitalized the two somewhat, not fully.

Taryn caught Scorpion's spear and pulled him forward roughly. She kicked him in the stomach.

He would let the powerhouse handle this…

He needed to distract Sheeva, at least until Scorpion was dealt with.

Brutalities wouldn't be allowed unless they were from Sheeva or Scorpion, since they won last round.

Sheeva grabbed him and lifted him up with her bottom arms, then beat him up with her top arms. Then she grabbed him with her top arms, and beat him up with her bottom arms.

She threw him out of the arena. Takeda was on the edge of his seat, about to stand up.

Sheeva didn't even wait for him to get back into the arena. She threw her fireballs, and Sub-Zero weakly summoned an ice barrier.

Taryn came up behind Sheeva and lifted her up and over her own head, dropping her on her back. It was enough to knock her out, too.

Scorpion got up and kicked Taryn in the back. She tripped over Sheeva, falling out of the arena and onto her neck.

There was a crack.

Just like Scorpion. Using his friends, even when they were unable to help…

"You're alone now, Sub-Zero… Taryn can't get in my way anymore… What're you going to do?"

The spear came, as predicted. Sub-Zero made an ice clone, and Scorpion's spear lodged in it.

Scorpion's cry faded out as he froze.

Sub-Zero walked over and kicked him out of the arena, not enough to do a brutality, only to shatter the ice and make him fall out of the ring. In an incredible streak of luck, he landed funny and got messed up.

Sub-Zero was exhausted… He couldn't do this much longer…

"Round three! Fight!"

The match had taken up most of first period already.

Sub-Zero made the first move this time, charging scorpion with an ice blade.

He took his own blade off his back and the two clashed.

Taryn was already dealing with Sheeva.

A brutality had to be done. Or a fatality. Or something… If the teams fought until the end…

It would be yet another stalemate.

Sub-Zero let aggression take over. Taryn was right. He wasn't going to be the victim.

He roughly knocked Scorpion's sword out of his hands.

Scorpion grabbed his sword but fell back as his arms froze.

Taryn was just finishing off Sheeva. She'd cut her arms off and swept her. Sheeva was trying to get up with her lower arms, but she couldn't.

Taryn sliced her head off with a blade. "Fatality!"

Sub-Zero looked back down at Scorpion to find he was gone.

Sub-Zero looked behind himself immediately but was punched backwards.

He staggered back, but Scorpion appeared behind him and caught him.

Taryn was coming over to help, but a demon rose out of the arena floor and grabbed her by the legs.

She threw her blade.

In some incredible stroke of luck…

It sliced off Scorpion's hands.

He passed out.

"Brutality!"

There were cheers and boos.

"Thanks, Taryn."

She nodded and grabbed her bag just as the bell rung. Sheeva growled.

"She carried you on her back the entire match! Next time, you won't have anyone to lean on…"

Scorpion pushed him this time, not just a bump.

"Your stroke of luck will end soon, Sub-Zero."

"And when it does…"

"I'll be right there waiting."


	5. August 25th

**HI**

 **Forgot to turn my caps off, lol.**

 **This chapter features an OC by someone who wished to remain anonymous called Delaila**

 **If you didn't want to be anonymous, I'll edit this chapter for you. I assumed because you PM'ed me.**

 **I'm sorry Delaila wasn't in the last chapter. Your PM came when I was in the middle of writing it.**

 **The next chapter will feature an OC by KynthiaOlympia called Kat.**

 **Sorry, but you commented when I got way into this chapter, Kynthia.**

 **Your OC will be in the next one! I promise!**

 **Thank you everyone who's made an OC so far for making detailed information! It really helps me out.**

 **Believe me, the last thing I want to do is screw up your OC for you.**

 **Could everyone try to give me something they want to happen?**

 **I know everyone thinks about what their OC's are going to do and like I said before, I don't want to screw it up.**

 **Also, please remember to give me a faction to put them in!**

 **If you don't, then I'll have to choose for you. I don't want to screw up your OC.**

 **That's like the third time I've said that.**

 **And one more thing.**

 **I've updated the OC form once again to include "special permission".**

 **This gives me the freedom to write from the POV of your OC, put them in a relationship, stuff like that.**

 **For those of you who filled out the old OC form without the "special permission", just PM me.**

 **And if you want to put something else into your OC, like something you want to happen, for everyone that's already given me one, just PM me.**

 **PM or comment your suggestions for the story! No OC required!**

 **I'm going to try not to leave out anything on the OC forms again.**

 **I'm also going to re-read my chapters before posting. A lot of you have complained about spelling errors.**

 **As always, the OC registry is at the bottom of this chapter.**

—

Takeda looked up at the clock just as the bell rang.

Sixth period was over...

Today had been slow.

That fight was a bit disappointing, he wasn't afraid to admit it.

He'd wanted just Sub-Zero and Scorpion, but Taryn and Sheeva were just as entertaining, he supposed.

Seventh period was algebra with Sindel.

Ugh.

Just thinking that made him want to collapse on the floor and go to sleep.

Kabal was there, at least.

"Hey Takeda!"

Nope.

He was _here_.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to skip?"

Takeda slowly turned and looked him right in the eyes.

"…ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? MY DAD IS A FUCKING EMPLOYEE AT THIS SCHOOL!"

"It's algebra. With Sindel. 'Square root' Sindel. Only a square root graduates from her class."

"Which is why I need to be there as much as possible."

Kabal shrugged and walked off, whispering "Sindel… Sindel… Sindel…" In a dramatic echo.

"Alright, fine! I'll ask her to use the gentlemen's room and then I'll meet you there!"

"Ha. Gentlemen's room."

"Are you _that_ immature?"

"No. I've never heard anyone say gentlemen's room before."

"Just… Just go!"

—

Kabal hoped Shang wasn't watching the cameras.

That guy was looking for every excuse to bust him, after getting shown up.

It was hard for Kabal to dash. He'd twisted his ankle while fighting with Kano, and it took all he had not to trip while dashing back to the dorms yesterday.

He _had_ to keep an eye out for Kano.

He didn't want a repeat of yesterday.

Part of him did, though.

Payback…

Then again, payback was what Kano lived by.

He bumped into someone while rounding a corner.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kabal said immediately.

He moved his breather back into place, waiting for them to flinch at his appearance.

They didn't.

She was a black girl with hazel eyes and dark brown braids that stopped just below the shoulder blades. A tiny but of chub.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry! Let me help you pick up..."

She wasn't carrying anything.

"Well, let me help you up."

He did, and his hand got messed up.

He winced.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"I was just kidding with you. What happened to your hand? I felt a pop."

Kabal didn't want to embarrass himself by saying he got beat up…

"There was like, an accident. With a door. That shut. On my hand."

"Give it here, I'll fix it."

Kabal hesitantly let her hold his hand.

It instantly felt warmer. Even his glove felt warmer.

"It'll take about a minute or two."

The pain slowly faded out.

"That's… That's really cool. You in Lin Kuei?"

"Yeah. My name's Delaila. You?"

"I'm Kabal."

"So, who'd you get beat up by?"

"I"-

He was going to tell a lie, but Delaila raised her eyebrows knowingly.

He supposed the other bruises wouldn't be caused by someone slamming the door on his hand.

"Kano. Hate him…"

"Hey, so do I! We should be best friends!"

"Heh…"

"I would heal you all now, but that would take a lot longer than a hand. See you later?"

"Yeah… Sure."

Kabal's hand felt tingly and weird. He was a bit drowsy, but he could keep up.

Delaila had a hall pass in her pocket. She didn't seem the type to skip.

He could be out of the building in a few seconds, but that was a little too far, even for him.

Well… At least for the second day.

Kabal rounded another corner, this time, not bumping into anyone.

Then he rounded the next, and this time, _he_ got knocked down.

"Hello, Swiss! Smoothing it up with the ladies?"

Not again. Not this time.

Tremor, one of the Black Dragon cronies.

"We gave you that sprain as a gift! And you just get rid of it like some kind of bastard?"

Kabal stood up, hoping he could still fight in his condition.

"Here's a gift from me to you, Tremor."

Kabal kicked him with his good foot and then grabbed him while he was bent, slung him around, and threw him into the lockers, making a nice dent.

He was about to run when Tremor summoned a rock and chucked it at him, hitting him in the back.

Kabal growled and turned around.

"Ungrateful? You want some more?"

Tremor got up and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take that as a yes. Piece of shit."

Kabal connected a hook, but Tremor got on in as well. He was far more powerful.

It displaced Kabal's breather, and he stopped to adjust it.

Tremor came in with another Black Dragon move. He clotheslined Kabal, sending him onto his back.

Tremor raised his boot, but Kabal rolled out from under him and scampered up.

He dashed at Tremor, making him hover and spin uncontrollably.

He then connected a roundhouse with his good foot, sending Tremor flying into the lockers, making a face print.

Kabal dashed off, breathing heavily.

Two run-ins with Black Dragons. Two in a row.

One after another.

Only the second day, and already another run in.

He'd expected them to be at least a week apart…

Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe he really did need help.

He wasn't going to snitch.

Shang Tsung would just pretend to be busy.

Shao Khan would give him a lecture and then start getting others involved.

Kotal Khan had been feeling ill and left earlier that day.

Kabal suspected it would be a couple of days before he was back.

Maybe it was time for _him_ to go on the offense.

He would have to get Delaila to heal a couple more wounds.

He would probably be getting a lot more from now on…

—

Takeda raised his hand to use the bathroom.

"What is it?!"

"I uh…"

Sindel glared at him.

"I have to like, go to the restroom."

"…To do what?"

 _To slay the magic dragon._

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to regurgitate…"

Sindel narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky… Class is almost over. Get out."

Takeda walked slowly, holding his stomach.

Once he closed the door, he walked to the bathroom.

"Kabal, I think we should've waited until class was over."

Oh.

He wasn't there.

—

 **Things went a bit fast in this chapter.**

 **But two in one day!**

 **Yes!**

 **Get rekt!**

…

 **I'm not playing Call of Duty.**

 **Just so you know, I'm not just going to put your OC in one chapter and then forget about them.**

 **I know some authors do that. It sucks.**

 **Your OC will come back again.**

 **Unless you don't want me to.**

 **In that case, PM me.**

 **Last chapter, I kinda left out my outro…**

 **I rushed it out.**

 **Sorry about that!**

 **OC form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:


	6. September 5th

**Wassaaaaaaap?**

 **Ha. You thought I wasn't going to upload today, didn't you?**

 **My ego is getting bigger and bigger.**

 **Please feed me moar OC's.**

 **I would like to thank Delaila's creator for their continued support.**

 **I just realized special permission sounds like it costs money. Lol.**

 **It… It doesn't. That's… It's a joke.**

 **Not special permission is a joke. I mean…**

 **Ugh.**

 **Just… Remember for those of you already with OC's to get special permission, and everyone without an OC get one at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **Mortal Kombat doesn't belong to me.**

 **It belongs to Ed Boon. And Netherrealm studios.**

 **Netherrealm studios, who made a fighter based off their logo.**

 **I don't know if that's cool or if it's subliminal advertising every time you use Scorpion.**

 **This chapter may or may not be longer. I'm still trying to find a way to incorporate Kynthia's OC.**

 **Because of the inconveniences they've had to deal with, being left out of the other two chapters, I'm making SF a new faction just for them**

 **However, I'd like to thank Inferno. Their OC fitting fucking perfectly. I mean, I was transitioning to Sub-Zero's POV when I decided to check the comments and I was like**

 **DAAAAAYUM!**

 **His personality is just like my friend's lol.**

 **I want to know; who's your favorite Kombatant?**

 **Please answer in the comments!**

 **For me, it was a tie between Shinook and Kabal.**

— **my keyboard freezes up whenever I try to do these…**

August soon faded, giving way to the cold and quiet season of September.

Homework was given, tests were taken.

The school year had officially started.

Kabal had been to detention three times already.

None of them had been for Black Dragon situations, but for skipping.

Sub-Zero had refused all fights with Scorpion.

He'd challenged Quan Chi, but he refused.

No surprise there…

—

Scorpion slammed the door of the Shirai Ryu dorms, instantly getting everyone's attention.

He was kind of like the leader now.

No one had voted.

He'd just became a sort of figure for Shirai Ryu after he'd stopped wearing a darker yellow, and wore Shirai Ryu orange.

"Well? What did he say?"

Scorpion looked up. "I've finally convinced him…"

"Yes."

Everyone cheered. Some even went as far to clap Scorpion on the back.

Scorpion walked past them and into his dorms. He took off his mask to reveal his gelled back black hair and tan skinned face.

He'd shown it to no one.

He needed to take out Sub-Zero.

He didn't care how he did it.

He needed to get him expelled.

Out of the school.

Somewhere far away.

Scorpion wasn't the one to run from his problems.

Instead, they ran from him.

Sub-Zero would learn to fear him in time…

He just needed some... Motivation.

—

Sub-Zero sighed.

He couldn't believe he'd accepted a rematch.

At least he'd got Scorpion off his back.

But it was on two conditions.

Sub-Zero could pick two partners.

One round only.

Everyone volunteered instantly. Sub-Zero surveyed the people.

He would pick Taryn again, but he wanted to give someone else a chance.

Scorpion had one fear, and that was storms.

He wanted to exploit that.

He couldn't ask Raiden; he was a teacher.

He cleared his throat. "Um… Is there anyone with like, lightning powers?"

Everyone went silent and looked around.

Only one boy raised his hand. He had golden blonde hair in a mohawk, shaved on the sides, and an HF blade on his back.*

He walked up to Sub-Zero and shook hands. "Sup. I'm Inazuma Arashi. I'd like to fight with you."

Sub-Zero nodded. He and Inazuma went over scare tactics and combo moves.

Now he just needed one more person.

Once seventh period was over…

The whole school would be watching.

—

Scorpion looked around his dorm.

None of them were skilled enough…

But everyone else was allied with Sub-Zero.

SF, Brotherhood of Shadow, White Lotus…

All he had was Black Dragon.

Damn fools…

Couldn't they see?

If they only knew the truth…

That he was trying to do good by Kana…

A sole tear slid down his cheek.

He angrily fried and evaporated it.

He opened the door of his room.

"Mileena! Quan! Come! We must discuss strategy…"

—

Sub-Zero prayed for Ashrah's drama class to last just a bit longer…

It was 7th period and he still had no second partner.

Takeda had volunteered, but he wasn't yet ready.

Kabal had his own vendetta.

Jax was in Shirai Ryu, and there was no way Sub-Zero was going in their dorms to ask him.

 _Just… Just pick someone…_

 _Anyone…_

His eyes settled on a girl whose amber hair was tied in a high ponytail.

She was wearing a shirt, white shorts, and white boots.

When she realized he was looking at her, she jumped a bit and pretended not to notice.

He awkwardly walked over.

"H-hi. I'm Sub-Zero."

"I'm Kat."

She seemed unfazed. Good. He didn't want to look like a creep…

"I'm looking for someone to help me with uh, the… You know."

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah."

Kat grabbed him elbow with the other hand. "Uh… Sure. I don't think what Scorpion's doing is right. It's like he's bullying you. One little mishap shouldn't make you two mortal enemies."

Sub-Zero's stomach gave a jolt. That's… That's what they thought this was all about?

They didn't know it was for a justifiable cause…

Yes, it was a mishap.

God…

What would he do if he was in Scorpion's shoes?

He remembered when they were best friends.

They used to come to each other's houses all the time…

Then Kana came in.

She shoved her way between them.

All Scorpion wanted to do was be with her.

And when the accident happened…

When the panic set in…

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I-I have to go."

—

The gym was packed with students, even some teachers.

Sub-Zero felt like forfeiting.

But he couldn't do that…

No in front of all these people.

He knew Scorpion would pick Mileena and Quan.

And he wanted Quan.

He'd even made a fatality just for this occasion… Just for Quan…

Scorpion was going to go for him, but as soon as Inazuma came in, Scorpion would have his hands full. As for Mileena, he was confidant Kat would deal with her.

"FIGHT!"

Sub-Zero dodged Scorpion's spear and charged Quan.

Quan gave a roar and delivered a haymaker straight out of Shirai Ryu combat.

Sub-Zero fell onto his back. Quan Chi knew his was coming…

Of course he did. It was just like Quan to prepare for every possible contingency.

Quan started shooting glowing skulls at Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero summoned a shield of ice and blocked them.

Quan Chi was keeping it up for quite a while… It'd been at least a minute or two.

Sub-Zero peeked over his shield. No one was there…

His shield had just been pulsing green and bucking!

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and strangled.

He looked down to see Scorpion's orange and black gauntlets.

Sub-Zero jumped up in the air, then landed squatting. Scorpion was thrown over his shoulders.

He scrambled up and tackled Sub-Zero, sending the two out of the arena and crashing into the hard, wooden ground.

He began punching Sub-Zero in the face. Suddenly, he was kicked off by Kat.

Kat began doing all sorts of moves from a bunch of different fighting styles. Every once in a while, when Scorpion was going to try and counter, a light would flash somewhere and stun him.

"I've got him! Go get Mileena!"

Sub-Zero climbed back up onto the arena. Inazuma was fighting Quan Chi's summoned minions with his HF Blade. He grabbed the top of one's skull, forced him to his knees, and disintegrated him with lightning.

Mileena was nowhere to be seen.

Did she run away or something?

Suddenly, she came out of thin air and landed on Sub-Zero.

He was put in the same position as he was with Scorpion, but this time, instead of fists, it was daggers.

Getting hit meant a brutality.

Sub-Zero arched his back and pushed her off, rolling to the side then scrambling up.

She jumped at him, sai ready to stab.

He panicked and shot an ice bolt. She fell to the ground in her position, frozen.

He stomped on her head, shattering it. "Brutality!"

Mileena reappeared outside the arena, growling.

Kat and Scorpion were locked in a duel. Scorpion's swords against Kat's curved blades. It looked like Kat was slowly wearing down.

Inazuma was still fighting Quan and his minions. Every few moments, a new skeleton would form and attack him.

Sub-Zero was about to make a decision on who to help when a skeleton came up behind Inazuma, covered his mouth with one hand, and ran him through with the other.

"Crap!"

"Brutality!"

It distracted Kat, who was thrown into the side of the ring.

Sub-Zero jumped at Scorpion, kicking him in the face, then sliding into him, propelled by ice.

Scorpion was flung backwards into the forcefield.

Inazuma pointed behind Sub-Zero from outside the forcefield.

Sub-Zero looked just in time for Quan Chi's skull to hit his own.

Sub-Zero was disoriented. He was knocked back and slumped against the forcefield.

"Don't kill him!"

Scorpion shouted. Of course, he wanted him all to himself.

Quan Chi nodded and kicked Kat as she was trying to get up.

He took one of the swords from his skeleton minions.

It was too late to charge an ice ball.

Sub-Zero couldn't fight in his condition. He'd be more of a liability than anything.

He got up and staggered over to Quan Chi. Quan got hit in the stomach as he was stabbing down, impaling Sub-Zero.

The sword went through Sub-Zero, and as they fell down, it pierced his own stomach.

Everything went black.

"Hari Kira! Brutality!"

Sub-Zero joined Inazuma outside the forcefield.

It was now up to Kat.

—

"No… NO… NO!"

Sub-Zero had performed Hari Kira and taken Quan with him…

This… This wasn't supposed to happen.

He was supposed to kill Inazuma and then Kat, and then Quan and Mileena would commit Hari Kira.

And then he and Sub-Zero would be alone.

And he would crush him again and again until he was defeated…

And then he would kill him.

And-

Kat ran up Scorpion, using his knee as a stepping stone, then backflipping, kicking him in the chin. As his head was back, she connected a chop to the artery.

Scorpion weakly staggered to the side. Kat connected a roundhouse kick and he ran right into it, knocking him onto his side.

He tried to get up. He couldn't.

Kat drew one of her swords, putting a foot on his back and pushing him down.

She raised her sword…

Everything went black.

—

The forcefield fell, and Kat healed.

Almost everyone in the crowd cheered, except the Shirai Ryu, save Jax.

It was done.

Sub-Zero had won.

—

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Mileena and Quan looked nervously from one to another.

Scorpion paced his room.

"We had one chance. ONE FUCKING CHANCE!"

Scorpion gritted his teeth.

"That… That Kat girl ruined it…"

He looked to his two.

"She'd better watch her back…"

He stopped pacing.

"Taryn… Kat… Kabal… Takeda… And anyone else in my way… Is gonna…"

His voice cracked.

Quan and Mileena went out the door.

"Why… Why is this happening to me?"

"Everyone is against me…"

"It's because they don't know the truth!"

"No, it's because they're heartless bastards…"

"We won't hurt them!"

"No. Only those who think they can keep me away from them."

Scorpion realized what was happening and stopped.

He'd been talking to himself ever since the draw.

It'd been getting worse.

"Am I going to go mad?"

"You already are."

—

 **Only one person has given special permission!**

 **Remember, it's not for me to give to you, but for you to give to me!**

 **And it's free.**

 **Just, so like, you know.**

 **An HF blade is like a katana with no hand guard.**

 **I had to look it up on google images.**

 **It's from Metal Gear Solid.**

 **I'm going to start writing from Scorpion's perspective as well.**

 **I was also going to give Inzauma a man bun.**

…

 **It's the way I envisioned him!**

 **I'm sorry! You just said golden blonde hair!**

 **I was about to go through with it until I started laughing my ass off.**

 **I'm sorry Inferno.**

 **Also, before I put your person in a relationship, I'm gonna talk to you about it first.**

 **If you want to be with someone, just fucking tell me.**

 **I'm open to suggestions.**

 **I want Kabal to be in a relationship before anyone else.**

 **Still haven't decided. I was planning on him going with Jade, or one of the OC's, maybe Takeda?**

…

 **HE HAS A BEAUTIFUL HEART!**

 **HE'S BEAUTIFUL ON THE INSIDE!**

 **YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!**

 **LEAVE BRITNEY- KABAL ALONE!**

 **The OC form is at the bottom…**

 ***Sniff*…**

 **Comment and follow pls…..**

 ***sniff***

 **The OC form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:


	7. September 25th pt 2

**Hello!**

 **This is the first chapter to be written after the repost. If you've been with me for a while, you'd know what I'm talking about.**

 **If you're new, I already wrote the chapters before this one before I deleted it.**

 **A special thanks for roskanisha, KynthiaOlympia, and InfernoRage for commenting their OC's so I can have reference. Otherwise I would probably be lost.**

 **For those who PM'ed me, don't worry. PM's don't go away.**

 **Last chapter I was talking about transitioning?**

 **This isn't what I meant or expected.**

 **In truth it was all Moloch's fault.**

 **I was going to add him to the freaking roster and I accidentally ended up deleting everything instead of updating.**

 **You haven't heard of Moloch, have you?**

 **Nor did the fucking wiki…**

 **All this trouble for this one guy in Armageddon…**

 **And he was an Oni!**

 **No one likes Oni!**

 **He wasn't even a different looking Oni like Drahmin!**

 **He was a regular fucking Oni like the grunts in Shaolin Monks!**

…

 **I'm sorry.**

 **On with the story.**

—

Sub-Zero's stop had arrived quicker than he'd anticipated.

He was the only student at Kombat Academy living on his street.

He passed Scorpion on the way out.

Scorpion didn't make a retort or a smart comment.

Sub-Zero moved along.

He wasn't sorry for what he did.

Why should he be?

Scorpion challenged him.

He wouldn't listen to reason.

Kat kicked his ass.

And it was his own fault.

Sub-Zero jumped off the bus, and began to walk to his house when he noticed someone behind him.

She was wearing a hoodie and jeans with shoulder length black hair.

She paced along quietly, not bothering to make conversation.

Meh. He wasn't going to walk in awkward silence.

"Are you new?"

"New? To what?"

"Like, the school. Because I didn't see you… Like, last year."

 _If you'd stop making your dialogue awkward as blue hell you might be able to make conversation._

"Yeah, I'm new. Moved here a couple days ago. I'm Aileen. You're Sub-Zero, right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

 _Now we're getting somewhere._

"It's been hard for me to adjust to the coastal weather… Especially around hurricane season."

"Yeah. I used to be scared of storms when I was a kid."

"It must have sucked for your brother, then. I saw him flinching during the match."

"My brother?"

"Scorpion."

Sub-Zero wanted to laugh his ass off but that would be rude.

"We umm… Heh… Aren't brothers."

 _Awkward again._

Aileen pulled up the hood on her hoodie as it began to rain.

Sub-Zero supposed an umbrella of ice, a bit sloppily created, and sheltered the two.

—

Scorpion observed the two from his roof.

It began to rain.

He growled and teleported back inside.

—

Kabal looked out the window. It started raining. There was a crack of yellow lightning across the sky.

He hoped it gave Scorpion hell.

"Storm's coming." Takeda said.

"Thanks, captain obvious, sir."

"Scorpion's scared of them."

"I am, if they're really violent. Storms can destroy stuff."

"Yes, they can destroy stuff,"

Takeda said sticking his hand out the window and feeling the droplets.

"But they can also destroy stuff and then create new things in its place."

—

 **I promised big last chapter… And I gave you a mini chapter.**

 **That sucks.**

 **Everyone has been giving me preferences on who they want their OC to date!**

 **I hope no one fights over the same person and then asks me who should get him.**

 **I'm still doing the daily 1000 word schedule thing.**

 **Stuff got complicated. I got messed up.**

 **Uploaded this at 9:00 PM.**

 **I tried to do a Life Is Strange kind of ending like the one at the end of episode 1.**

 **I hate that game now.**

 **I had a ten dollar Microsoft point gift card.**

 **It cost four dollars. Then six dollars tax.**

 **I thought it was the whole game. It was episode 1.**

 **OC form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:


	8. September 8th

**Hi!**

 **Last chapter sux.**

 **I was thinking I could do a really good chapter outside of school**

 **Truth is, the excitement is** _ **in**_ **school.**

…

 **Pls don't kill meh.**

 **I was watching the Armageddon intro on YouTube. Stryker, the biggest douchebag this world has ever seen, punched Mileena and began running up the pyramid.**

 **Kabal came outta nowhere, speed running up the pyramid.**

 **But for whatever reason, he had to try and spin kick Stryker.**

 **He was thrown off the pyramid.**

 **As always, OC form is at the very bottom. Make sure you use the most updated form!**

The weekend was over quicker than it should've been.

It always was…

Kat arrived at the bus stop late, but the bus wasn't there yet.

It had been raining earlier, but luckily, it had stopped.

Monday…

Fucking Monday.

Kabal arrived late as well, but he could afford to because of his dashing abilities.

It starred to rain again just as the bus cane. Kat hurried inside.

It was almost full already. Kat spotted empty seats… Next to Kano and Mileena. Yeesh.

The only one left was with a boy who was wearing almost completely gray, along with jeans. He had matted gray hair and gold eyes.

She'd seen him in B day Kombat Class.

Since Kombat Academy was a school of Kombat arts, Kombat class was on both days.

"You don't mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all."

They went silent for a bit.

"I'm Kat. What's your name?"

"Smoke."

He was more shy than stoic.

"I'm sorry, it's rude to leave you in silence."

"Uh… I don't mind."

"What's your faction?"

"Special Forces."

"I'm Lin Kuei."

"Seems like everyone is these days…"

"How many years have you been here?"

"One."

"Me too."

"You in Kombat Klass first period?"

"Yeah. I think I've seen you in Kenshi's seventh period A day."

They talked for a little while longer, until they arrived in the parking lot.

Most everyone went to the gym, where Shujinko was waiting for them.

"Today, we are doing team matches! Half of you will be assigned blue, the other half red!"

It was one life team war as well. A favorite of Kat's.

She was put on a team with Smoke, Shinook, Jax, Takeda, Johnny, Sonya, and Tanya, to name a few.

The gym slowly melted away and was replaced by a desert with little cover.

It had a few shacks and weapons scattered around as well.

Takeda took point, and Shinook stayed behind to provide supportive fire.

Kat found a high rock from which she could probably see everything.

She began to scale it, taking it slowly. If she fell, she might die.

And they only had one life.

She stayed prone the whole time, to avoid being seen.

There was a nearby pistol. She grabbed it and looked out over the area.

Very far off, she could see little shapes.

Shinook began firing at them, sending them scrambling.

It was a Brotherhood of Shadow technique. Disperse then hunt.

Kat would've preferred an ambush…

She leapt down, rolling and then running.

She saw someone in the distance.

She instantly slid and aimed the pistol.

A knife hit her in the side.

She tried to stand, but Kano yanked the knife out and then kicked her in the side of the head.

"So long, SF bastard."

His eye glowed…

Someone grabbed him from behind and put him in a headlock.

Kano was forced to his knees.

Whoever was behind him stood on his legs so he wouldn't move, then jerked his head back.

There was a loud pop.

Kano was the first killed.

"Brutality!"

"They've got Kano! Wait… I think I see em'!"

Her savior touched her arm and the two teleported.

Kat had never done this before.

It was like falling forward.

And also being lifted up at the same time.

The two came out in midair away from the enemy team.

They were in a small oasis, with trees and bushes.

That dialogue meant that at least two of them were together.

At least.

She got a good look at her savior.

Smoke.

He took out one of the med packs. The team only had five total.

"Don't make a fuss over me…"

But Smoke had already done it.

He helped her up. His somewhat small arms were surprisingly strong.

It took a moment, but she healed completely.

Smoke hadn't teleported far.

"Three of them. Mavado, Baraka, and D'Vorah. Ladies choose first."

"I've got Mavado. I can keep out of his whip range and still shoot."

"I'll get D'Vorah. I can just go through her bugs. Baraka will be a team effort."

"Or we could use a preemptive strike…"

"You got a gun?"

"Yeah. Found a glock a while back."

It felt good to showcase her strategizing skills. Being a first year in SF meant no one really listened, even if yours was better.

Kat aimed her gun at Baraka's head.

She aimed a bit low for the recoil. Being a Sorceress, she wouldn't have had any gun experience had she not been SF.

Smoke noticed it before she did.

She fired too early.

The bullet passed through Baraka's head.

No blood. Straight through.

Suddenly Baraka shrunk a head shorter and got thinner.

A pale girl with white hair and green eyes spotted her and started barking commands.

Khameleon.

"We've been made! Go"-

Before Smoke could teleport them again, the real Baraka jumped out from behind a bush and punched him in the face, blades extended.

Kat put a light shield in front of Smoke and then kicked Baraka in the stomach, following it up with a haymaker and then an uppercut, sending Baraka off a cliff at the back of the oasis.

With luck, he landed on his neck.

The height would kill a human…

But not a Tarkatan.

He would have to go around… Or climb back up.

Mavado and D'Vorah were closing in on the oasis, but Khameleon was nowhere to be found.

Not good. She was quicker and invisible. Smoke and Kat got back to back. Smoke now had a deep cut on his cheek from Baraka.

Suddenly, Kat was hit.

It was a roundhouse to the side of the head, sending her staggering left, followed by a roundhouse sending her staggering to the left.

Smoke punched over Kat's shoulder, landing a hit on Khameleon, making her flash neon green and then back to normal.

D'Vorah came to help Khameleon, but her projectile bugs weren't much use against Smoke's quick reactions and intangibility.

Mavado's red ropes shot out of a bush and wrapped around Kat's arms, pulling her towards him.

He headbutted her, but she spun up, kicking in a move Takeda taught her.

Mavado was hit in the side of the leg, and there was a satisfying snap.

He staggered off, and used a med pack.

He then aimed for her feet. She jumped back thinking he'd missed.

He propelled himself into a dropkick, sending her flying into a palm tree.

She cried out as the sharp bark cut into her back. Her gun was in the hands of Khameleon.

Mavado was about to do another dropkick, this time sending her head into the bark, when Kat summoned light to blind him.

He backed up, covering his eyes and cursing.

She ran up and punched him, then backhanding and kicking him in the back of the head.

He faceplanted.

Kat somersaulted backwards.

She summoned her light blades.

Mavado took his hookswords off his back.

She'd been training with Kabal against hooksword techniques.

This was where it would pay off…

She rushed him, jumping up and raising her swords.

He went vertical and blocked.

He then pulled his swords off to the sides, pulling her swords away and kicking her away. She doubled over, and he raised his hookswords.

She made a quick move and tackled him. It took sheer willpower to lift him off his feet and still sprint to the cliff, where she let go and slid to a stop.

He flew out of her grasp and fell down onto his back below, where he crumpled.

"Stage fatality!"

Where was Baraka?

There was a kick from behind.

She fell.

There was a flash of black.

Was she dead? She was only halfway to the ground when…

She dropped out of midair alongside Smoke.

There was an answer for her…

They'd dropped behind the three remaining enemies.

Smoke summoned a ball of smoke.

He threw it at Khameleon. The gray engulfed her, and then she appeared over Kat's head.

Kat caught her and put her in a spinebuster, shooting her twice.

"Team kill!"

D'Vorah shot a swarm at her, engulfing her.

Kat swatted and then flashed the lights at them.

They dispersed.

D'Vorah was in her face, and shot venom.

Kat ducked and jabbed her in the stomach.

D'Vorah doubled over.

Kat brought both her fists down, making her bend and then picked her up by the waist, then slamming her down in a powerbomb.

D'Vorah rolled onto her back, and her pincers shot out and began stabbing at Kat.

She was hit in the hand and her glock went flying.

Kat kicked them away to the best of her ability, then axe kicked her between the pincers. She summoned her blades and stabbed D'Vorah in the back as she got up.

She then kicked D'Vorah into a palm three.

The end result wasn't pretty.

"Stage fatality!"

Only Baraka was left.

Smoke had put up a good fight, but in the end was ultimately stabbed through the stomach.

A spark was shot, and Kat summoned light as a defense.

She kneed Baraka in the stomach and then elbowed him in the back of the head.

He rolled over and extended his blade.

It got Kat right in the stomach.

A weakened sorcerer and an assassin against a heavily built Tarkatan.

She didn't like those odds.

Baraka laughed and extended his blades.

Smoke teleported and punched him in the back, then coming around and kicking him in the face.

Baraka tried to stab him, but he turned into smoke and went through Baraka. Kat was holding the wound in her stomach and searching for her glock.

Smoke teleported again and landed on Baraka's back, wrapping his arm around his neck.

Kat found her gun.

Baraka finished off Smoke.

She fired.

Baraka was hit in the forehead and instantly killed.

"Brutality! Final Kombatant killed! Red team wins!"

The gym faded back into view.

Just as the gym completely returned, the bell rang.

Smoke walked out into the hallway, shouldering his bag.

She hoped to see him again.

Truth was… She thought he was kind of cute.

—

 **Everyone else who wanted a relationship, don't worry! Your senpai will be found soon!**

 **We are taking it one at a time!**

 **Aileen's powers will be revealed in time!**

 **I've been trying to get her into the arena…**

 **I forgot to incorporate her in this chapter.**

 **The next few chapters will probably be OC.**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:


	9. September 9th

**Hi!**

 **Never writing outside school again, before the chapter after last.**

 **Feel free to give me more than one OC!**

 **And I'm officially adding a faction category to the OC form.**

 **It's about time.**

 **I'm gonna give everyone their own chapter as well.**

 **I mean OC's.**

 **Giving everyone their own chapter would take about a year.**

 **Ok.**

 **Ok.**

 **What am I doing…?**

 **OC form is always at the bottom please use the most current one!**

 **On with the chapter.**

—

Aileen folded her arms onto her lap.

She didn't want to go into the arena yet.

She only had one friend. She didn't want enemies.

"Aileen! Wanna do a team match?"

Tanya had asked her. She would've refused had it been anyone else.

"Alright! Who're we up against?"

In the arena was a cyborg with a black helmet and a black trench coat with the sleeves cut. The little skin shown was pale green.

Next to him was a boy with a dark gray hoodie, pulled way up so the shadows enveloped his face. You could see his glowing red eyes.

She already didn't like the odds.

Tanya bravely entered, Aileen trailing behind her.

The new arena scoreboard hanging on the wall identified the enemies as Nightspirits and Shadow.

It had a state of the art health bar system and a round tracker.

"Fight!"

Aileen was too busy looking at the scoreboard to see Nightspirits sprinting at her… With Kabal's signature dash.

As she was wildly spinning, he kicked her, sending her flying, onto the edge of the arena.

He froze into green ice and fell backwards, shattering, and reappearing behind her.

So, this guy stole people's moves?

Aileen sprang up and ran across the arena, gaining distance for what she was about to do.

She summoned purple fire into each hand and began throwing it at Nightspirits.

He kept using Ermac's disappearing move.

Aileen growled and summoned an obsidian blade.

His stance made him weak at the sides, leaving them unprotected.

She charged him, making wild slashes at the sides, getting a few hits in. Tanya came behind him and stabbed him with her spear.

Aileen and Tanya switched opponents and Aileen went for Shadow.

She aimed a kick at his head, which was wide open as he was trying to get back up.

He disappeared in a puff of black smoke and then reappeared behind her.

She summoned an obsidian dagger; perfect for getting him in the unprotected chest.

He seemingly let her charge. He did nothing.

That was never a good sign…

But Aileen realized it too late.

Shadow turned to stone, and her dagger skidded off.

He wrapped his hand around her throat and turned back to normal, lifting her off the ground.

He summoned a stone staff in his other hand. He was surprisingly strong.

Aileen jerker her neck out of his grip, and shot purple flames all at his face.

He backed away, running into Nightspirits. Tanya perched atop her spear, then did a front flip, getting into stabbing position in midair.

She ran through them both.

"Double fatality!"

Aileen laughed and high fived Tanya, then took a small puff out of her inhaler.

The two losers sulked off.

"Anyone else?"

Aileen's eyes widened.

Before she could say anything, two Oni entered the arena.

One of them had a black leather jacket and a green mask that looked strange and terrifying.

One of his arms was a spiked iron club.

The other was a hulk, wearing black as well, but his head was exposed. He had green scaly Oni skin, yellow Oni eyes, and a Mohawk that probably went down his back.

In one hand was an oversized ball and chain.

The scoreboard said: Drahmin and Moloch V Tanya and Aileen.

"Fight!"

Aileen and Tanya backed up a bit. They would face the two together if they charged.

Instead, the two flanked to the outside of the two girls, Drahmin facing Aileen, Moloch facing Tanya.

Aileen formed an obsidian hatchet.

They stood in silence for a moment.

Then Tanya charged Moloch and began fighting him.

Drahmin jumped up in the air and then did a diagonal strike to the lower right with his club.

Aileen ducked under and kicked him in the back of the head with a roundhouse, then as he was driven forward, as spinning roundhouse to the face.

She took a quick puff of her inhaler.

Drahmin growled, and all the flies in the room came to him.

Ew…

He shot them at Aileen.

EW!

She swatted wildly, and wasn't able to dodge to punch and then elbow jab followed by a snap kick that sent her face down.

Aileen summoned another hatchet, and made it catch purple fire.

She threw it, landing it in Drahmin's leg.

Drahmin made a sound like a wounded animal and fell to one knee.

Aileen axe kicked him, sending him facedown.

The scoreboard showed he was weak enough for a fatality.

Aileen's eyes flashed purple.

She summoned a katana of obsidian, and it caught purple fire.

She got into stance, then made a strong horizontal slash.

Drahmin's blood spewed all over the arena floor. She kicked his legs out from under him, literally.

He was now a legless torso, flailing on the floor.

She kicked his head back and then stabbed him through the neck, going down through the entire body.

She used her inhaler and went after Moloch, who had terminated Tanya.

Moloch's back was turned, and Aileen climbed on it.

She began axe kicking him, from an angle that would hit him in the face with her heel.

He eventually threw her off, sending her flying up into the top forcefield.

She fell all the way down into the arena.

It knocked the wind out of her.

Everything was… So blurry.

She reached into her pocket to find the shards of her crushed plastic inhaler.

Moloch tossed his wrecking ball behind him, getting ready to sling it over his head and squish Aileen.

To his surprise, Aileen weakly stood and staggered back and forth, trying to stand as her vision clouded yellow.

She summoned a knife of obsidian and staggered towards Moloch.

Moloch was too clunky to kick, as he would fall. And it was too close range for a punch with his long arms.

Aileen ran into him, dagger entering his chest.

He roared and fell to his knees.

Aileen took deep breaths to try and soothe her lungs.

Her vision and balance cleared up slightly.

She walked over to Moloch, and twisted his neck to the left. She then twisted his head to the right.

There was a loud pop followed by a snap Aileen could feel.

She let go, and Moloch fell to the ground.

Her lungs healed, and her inhaler was repaired.

The entirety of the gym clapped.

Aileen savored the moment of victory and put a foot on Moloch's corpse symbolically.

His body and Drahmin's disappeared in violet light and then reappeared outside.

"Aileen? You up for another"-

"No… I think that's enough for one day."

—

 **I'm going to be doing a lot of these combat based chapters for the OC's.**

 **That doesn't mean I'm getting rid of the story!**

 **You know how sucky that would be?**

 **I would be mad at myself!**

 **Make sure you check out my updated allegiances, as Nightspirits and Shadow are not OC.**

 **I've been uploading these chapters late for convenience.**

 **You'll have them ready in the morning and then I'll have a day to write and receive comments/PM's.**

 **Good deal?**

…

 **Yeah, good deal.**

 **The OC form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:


	10. September 16th

**Hello!**

 **Third OC chapter out of five.**

 **This probably won't be uploaded on Monday.**

 **In some of the OC stories the main story will continue. Some, like the last two, are combat based.**

 **It's Mortal Kombat.**

 **You can't have a Mortal Kombat Fan fiction without Kombat.**

 **I have a few OC's that've been PM'ed to me, both by the same author.**

 **You can give me infinite OC's!**

 **You have no limit!**

 **So, again, the OC's being commented/PM'ed will be on hold until these chapters are done with.**

 **I gave Kat a chapter, so everyone else gets one as well.**

—

The loudspeakers came on at 8. Taryn was already up, waiting in the commons room.

One had to be alert at all times to survive.

Constant vigilance.

It was a dog eat dog world.

At least, that's what being an orphan taught her.

"Good morning students! Today in the cafeteria we have…"

Taryn was gradually joined by other students who were half asleep.

First up was Kombat Klass.

Students flooded out into the halls, groaning like zombies as usual.

Taryn waded through them.

Eventually, she arrived in first period. Shujinko was doing a one flag capture the flag.

As long as her teammates weren't crap, she could do that.

Instead of a desert or a tundra or a forest, Shujinko loaded up a simulation of the school.

But empty.

Taryn surveyed her team.

It included Nightwolf, Tremor, Kabal, Sub-Zero, and Delaila among others.

Kabal took point, as usual. The flag would be in the middle of the school.

The cafeteria, perhaps?

She set off separately from the others.

They were going to go to the library.

She didn't have any weapons… Yet.

She patted the blades at her hip. At least, not guns.

She spied a bulletproof vest lying in the intersecting hallway, at an angle where she could see it.

She walked for it and grabbed it. There was a pull on the other end.

She looked over to her right.

Sheeva.

Two punches connected with Taryn's side at once, sending her flying into the lockers, making a nice sized dent.

Then, there was a fireball. Taryn awkwardly fell back down to avoid it hitting her in the head.

She rushed forward now, punching Sheeva in the face.

She kept a combo going, to avoid Sheeva countering.

Taryn delivered one last punch and then swept her judo style.

She grabbed the vest and ran back the way she'd came.

She breathed heavily.

The bulletproof vest was lost somewhere back there. She'd stumbled and dropped it.

She wasn't going back either.

A Shokan roar came from the hallway.

Taryn moved quickly.

By the time she'd reached the cafeteria, the other three teams had washed over it.

There was no circular pedestal with flashing lights that said the flag was there.

Dammit…

Karma for wanting to claim all the glory herself.

She jumped over the counter into the kitchen.

She went outside behind the school.

There was a fence and she would be able to climb over it and run awhile, but there would be a force field later on.

She heard footsteps.

Instinctively, she dove for cover.

There was a splash accompanying the footsteps.

The first one passed by her. Scarlett.

The second one was undoubtedly Rain.

Rain might be a problem…

She had to get to Scarlett first.

But how?

She tailed them to the gym.

A plan formed in her head.

She went over to the lights, and flipped switches.

Her vision instantly adjusted.

"What the hell?"

"Rain, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Taryn crept forward and grabbed Scarlett, covering her mouth with the chloroform and dragging her into the girl's locker room.

Scarlett had already passed out from the chloroform.

Taryn threw her in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Fatality!"

It technically wasn't a fatality, but Scarlett would be out the rest of the game.

It might've sounded nearer than usual, but fatality, brutality, and double fatality echoed every once in a while.

Rain had a bolt of lightning in his hand. If not for her welding goggles, Taryn would've been blinded.

But now he could see her.

Chloroform wouldn't be useful against him. He would just form a bubble and push her away.

She needed to surprise him.

She backed up…

And sprinted forward.

There were alerting squeaks of her sneakers, but she was too fast.

She jumped on his back and stabbed him in the neck.

He didn't go down!

He staggered forward, and used the momentum to throw her over his shoulders.

She rolled and scrambled up.

His bolt was out.

She darted forward, blade in one hand…

He rose up on a torrent of water.

She went right through, and he summoned a bolt of lightning.

Taryn was shot in the back and ran into the wall.

He summoned another bolt.

"Where are you, Taryn?"

Rain looked around, rotating his torrent.

The lights flicked back on.

Rain fell backwards, off his torrent.

He was disoriented, and rubbed his eyes.

Taryn rushed forward and stabbed him in the clavicle.

"Brutality!"

"You heard that? Down the hall!"

Taryn cut the lights and ran.

She checked the leaderboard.

She was second on her team, just below Tremor.

He had three kills.

If no one had won yet, there must've been a major battle in the library.

She ran down the halls, cutting lights off as she ran.

She didn't want any surprises.

The library was just ahead. In the dark halls, the light was radiant.

Taryn kicked the door in.

There were at least thirty people, give or take.

Half the school had Kombat Klass first period A day, then the other half had it B day.

Only those in the talented Kombatant program had it both days.

Taryn saw the flag. No one had been able to get to it yet.

Someone had come close, but they were frozen.

Taryn figured it wouldn't be good to charge in and grab it.

She was attacked from the side, pushed over a table.

Noob loomed over her.

"GET OVER HERE!"

The spear pierced Noob's chest, and jerked him back. It was likely Scorpion didn't see who he was helping.

The flag was behind the counter, glowing red.

"MTakuFAAH!"

Bugs surrounded the flag, and drove everyone away.

D'Vorah calmly walked through the swarm and grabbed it. She was going to make off with it, out the back door!

No one stopped her, as they were surrounded by bugs too.

Taryn had her goggles, plus she was the only one not fighting but observing.

Even D'Vorah's team had bugs on them.

Taryn sprinted out the door.

D'Vorah spotted her.

"MTakuFAAH!"

Taryn ducked the oncoming venom.

D'Vorah turned and ran, then began to fly.

Taryn jumped on a dumpster, not stopping for a second…

She jumped off, and onto D'Vorah's back.

She was surprisingly strong, for having such a weak frame.

D'Vorah flew lower, trying to shake Taryn.

Taryn's blades spilled out.

"Dammit!"

The pincers came out of D'Vorah's back, and began attacking Taryn.

They left little green bruises where they'd stabbed.

Taryn suspected they were poison.

Taryn lowed D'Vorah's head forcibly, and got ahold of her wings.

She could control D'Vorah.

She made her go as low as possible…

There was a horrible skidding sound.

D'Vorah touched the ground, being dragged along by her momentum.

Taryn was literally surfing her body.

She came to a stop, and the red flag turned purple, for Taryn's team.

"Stage fatality!"

Now, Taryn had to get the flag to the gym; her team's spawn.

She started taking shortcuts, sticking to adjoining classrooms.

She went into the gym. Home stretch!

Then she was clotheslined.

It was a two arm clothesline.

Shokan.

And only one Shokan would stay behind and not steal the flag.

"Finally… I get a one on one with you. Nowhere to run."

"I have my whole team behind me."

Sheeva hesitated.

She walked to the door.

"No one's there!"

Taryn would try the Rain strategy…

And if that didn't work?

Well…

It wouldn't work.

Sheeva kicked her while she was trying to get up.

"I'm going to crush you. Slowly."

"Well, considering how much you weigh"-

"Shut up!"

Sheeva picked her up by the back of her collar and threw her across the room, into the wall.

"Agh!"

"Scream louder!"

The lights were right next to her now.

"You've met with an unfortunate fate, haven't you?"

And with that, Taryn cut the lights.

"Fuck you! Quit tampering!"

Shokan eyes weren't that good.

Sheeva probably couldn't see a thing.

Taryn came up behind her and snapped her neck.

"Fatality!"

She went over to the flag pedestal and placed the flag there.

"Purple team wins!"

—

 **This chapter was really fun.**

 **I like these simulation things for Kombat Klass.**

 **I'm going to rewrite Aileen's chapter with one of these. Or at least give her another one once everyone else is out of the way.**

 **Delaila, Inferno, you guys will be up next!**

 **The two new OC's PM'ed to me are on hold.**

 **Also, Inferno, could you please repost your OC form?**

 **I might need reference.**

 **To everyone who did, thanks.**

 **Also thanks everyone who PM'ed me.**

 **Sorry this wasn't up Monday. Monday schedules are shit.**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:

 **You guys do know you can just copy paste this right?**

 **I see a bunch of messy forms.**

 **I mean, that's cool but it gets hard to read sometimes.**


	11. September 20th

**Once I'm done with these OC chapters, I'll rewrite Aileen's.**

 **It'll be cool.**

 **How are you guys liking these chapters?**

 **I mean, they're fun for me to write.**

 **So I assume you guys like them.**

 **But then again assuming makes an ass out of you and me.**

 **Please answer in the comments!**

…

 **To be honest, I think high school stories are shit.**

 **I'm doing this as an experiment.**

 **I should've put that in chapter one.**

 **Just… Just wanted to get that off my conscious.**

…

 **Pls don't kill meh**

 **Also, I don't mean to sound like some kind of bitch, but could you guys please send me a list of people you are ok with being in a relationship with?**

 **I'm really sorry about this. I don't usually do this type deal and I don't want to screw it up.**

 **I know no one wants to be with Drahmin.**

 **Unless for some reason they have an Oni fetish.**

 **That's… That's weird. I shouldn't have mentioned it.**

 **Has anyone seen Tremor's fatality?**

 **He pierces you with a rock up the butt.**

 **Then up the heart.**

 **Then up the face.**

 **The while you're impaled, he crushes your head with two rocks.**

 **I was fighting someone with aftershock variation.**

 **I didn't even see any special moves. They just jumped punched and uppercut.**

 **Landed an X-Ray twice…**

 **OC form is at the bottom, please use the most updated form.**

—

Another day, another set of classes.

Delaila dragged herself out of bed.

It seemed like every morning was the same…

The Talented Kombatant program ensured her first period was the same every day.

She wished she had a rival, like Taryn or Sub-Zero.

Some excitement…

The loudspeakers came on. Shang the soul succubus seemed more cheerful than usual.

Which meant he probably broke the detention record or some shit.

Delaila listened to his droning on.

She almost fell asleep.

—

Shujinko cleared his throat.

"Today, we are playing a game of domination! If you aren't familiar with it, you capture five zones and try to hold them all for five seconds. Control them all for five seconds, your team wins."

Delaila was familiar with domination. They'd played it all the time in middle school.

The gym melted, and was replaced by…

There was pipes and machines everywhere. Like a ship engine room or something?

Then Delaila looked out the window behind her.

Into the cosmos.

"Space! Yay!"

She'd spawned alone.

She and her teammates must've been spread out or something.

That happened sometimes…

Delaila approached a glass door, and it slid open.

She checked her team on the leaderboard.

She had Takeda, Kabal, Sub-Zero, Kat, Inazuma, most of her friends.

A good team.

All she needed was a good gun.

Without any projectiles, she was pinned down easily.

Up close, she could kick asses.

All the asses.

Someone was close to her on the map. The only friendly in the sector.

She sprinted down the halls, skillfully avoiding noise.

There was a large area, but it was below her. Maybe she could scope it out…

She found a hatchet. Better than nothing.

She looked down from a catwalk onto the people below. There was a flag down there as well.

She stayed back so they could claim it and it wouldn't turn red, alerting her position.

The area was claimed, and the group of six from green team ordered half of them to stay.

She was suddenly aware of two teammates on blue team creeping forward, out of a vent on the lower level.

Two cyborg. One she identified as Cyrax, one of the more popular people.

The other one was red with blue lights. She didn't know him.

Cyrax rolled a bomb beside on of the green team's members, Mileena.

"What the hell is this?"

She said, picking it up.

 _I don't know whether to feel sorry for how dumb she is or celebrate my team gets first blood._

It exploded.

"Fatality!"

Only Mileena died, then.

The two cyborg rushed the remaining two, Kano and Tremor.

Delaila jumped up on the railing, then jumped down onto Tremor's back.

He staggered into the wall, hatchet getting buried in the back of his head.

"Brutality!"

Kano was putting up a pretty good fight.

He was a four year in Black Dragon. Pretty much their leader.

And for a good reason.

Kano did the ball thing, knocking Cyrax into the air, then shooting him down with a laser.

A few blue came in just as the red one took a knife to the chest.

They killed Kano and ran to Cyrax, using up a med pack on him.

Everyone kind of forgot about the red one.

Delaila ran over to him and pulled out the knife, immediately pressing his wound.

After a minute or so, he was healed.

"The disorientation will go away in a moment."

The red cyborg touched his wound.

"Thanks. I'm Sektor."

"Delaila."

She looked around. Everyone was gone.

The flag was already blue. The other teams were probably fighting or going for flags where people weren't guarding.

Sektor stood and stumbled a bit. "We should get going. Give me your hand."

Delaila hesitantly held his hand. The two lifted off the ground and hovered up to the platform.

They checked their maps to find the nearest flag. Yellow team was holding it.

It was in the middle of a hallway, surrounded by yellow team. At least half of them.

It was the only flag they'd captured so far.

Sektor took cover behind a cart filled with barrels.

He pulled his sleeve down.

A scope came out of his arm.

He put the flag in his sights.

A button appeared on the back of his hand.

He pressed it with the opposite hand.

Out of his palm came a missile.

It hit right in the flag pedestal, sending the yellows flying away from the flag.

"Triple fatality!"

Delaila sprinted forward and grabbed the flag.

It didn't move.

She fell down.

Oh.

This was domination. Not CTF.

The yellows were recovering.

She went to the biggest one and snapped his neck.

She was hit so hard from behind, she didn't even hear '"fatality".

Kung Lao grabbed her by the back of her collar.

She squirmed a great deal, and elbowed him in the face.

His nose started bleeding. He threw his hat at her, and she ducked, knowing better than to touch it.

Delaila side kicked him in the gut, then cartwheeled, getting him twice in the face.

He backed up into Sektor's open arms.

Sektor put him in a headlock, then snapped his neck.

"Team Fatality!"

There were only two yellows remaining.

They wised up and left.

"Two for the blue team."

Sektor and Delaila high fived.

A few teammates had gone back to guard their first capture, and eventually Sub-Zero and Takeda came to guard their second one.

Flag three was already captured and secured.

Delaila and Sektor split up to cover more ground.

Flag four was in a hangar bay, with ships and everything.

There was only one purple guarding it. A dangerous one. D'Vorah.

Delaila rushed her.

D'Vorah was hit in the side, and slid on the ground.

She got herself up and fired venom.

Delaila was hit in the face.

It burned like hell, and she was blinded for a moment.

Her vision cleared up just in time to see D'Vorah punch her.

Delaila fell on the ground, right next to the flag.

The pincers extended.

Delaila spun around on her back, extending her legs and sweeping D'Vorah.

She backed up, ready now.

D'Vorah and Delaila circled each other.

Then, they stopped.

After a pause, they ran forward in a flurry of blocks and strikes.

Delaila landed a kick in the side and then an uppercut.

"MTakuFAAH!"

Bugs came out of D'Vorah, swarming around Delaila.

Delaila swatted wildly. This time, she knew what D'Vorah was going to do.

Delaila reached out and caught the punch in one hand.

The bugs dissipated.

Delaila gave a chop to the elbow, bending D'Vorah's arm back.

D'Vorah fainted and her arm was ripped off.

"Brutality!"

Sektor had already claimed flag five.

Delaila stood by flag four ten seconds.

Then they waited five.

The blue team won, and the gym melted away.

Delaila was delighted to find herself at the top of the leaderboard.

D'Vorah glared at her as she left.

Well… She wanted a rival…

—

 **Another OC chapter done!**

 **One more, and the story will continue.**

 **For those of you that want OC's, you don't have to wait until these are done to comment/PM them.**

 **And remember: you can have as many as you want.**

 **Don't be afraid to make an OC.**

 **I know I've never made one.**

 **Idk why people are scared lol.**

 **I just said idk and lol outside of texting…**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:


	12. September 22nd

**If this is uploaded on the same day I uploaded Delaila's then I will clone myself to give myself a hug**

 **And then I will work furiously to upload another chapter.**

 **Three in one day.**

 **I can already taste the glory…**

 **Thank you, Brutus, for your complements!**

 **I'm thinking about writing a Skyrim fan fiction about what's outside Tamriel.**

 **You can send OC's in for that starting now. Just make sure you distinguish which story it's for; this or that.**

 **Not sure what it will be called.**

 **I gotta finish this first, though.**

 **The end of this is already planned. End school, then one more chapter.**

 **I'm still working on your suggestions. They might not have come true yet, but that doesn't mean I'm ignoring you.**

 **For the creator of Atticus and Wilhelm, they are coming in soon!**

 **OC form is at the bottom, as usual.**

—

Inazuma popped his knuckles.

The gym melted, and was replaced by an urban city.

It was a deathmatch.

No allies.

All enemies.

It was raining, and nighttime.

Inazuma was in the middle of an alleyway.

He doubted he could manage winning this.

He always ended up getting killed by someone in an alliance.

Not this time.

Inazuma drew his HF blade and held it in front of him with two hands.

A flash of lightning above illuminated the area.

Inazuma edged out onto the sidewalk.

No one was there…

Then again, visibility wasn't very good. Inazuma walked across the street, checking every alleyway.

He considered hiding and waiting for the last few people to get wounded, then hunt them down.

But where was the fun in that?

And then again, impatience was his worst flaw.

He went up a fire escape to the roof.

He would be able to see any lights of fire or magic from up there.

And no one else would have the same idea.

He was a pretty good shot with his M9 pistol.

Even from the rooftops.

And he had the whole place to himself-

Inazuma was thrown off the roof, back into the alleyway.

He hit a dumpster, making a dent, then rolled onto the concrete.

 _Oh… Fuck…_

The figure on the edge of the roof was in dark clothing.

He jumped down.

"You dead?"

"Stage fatality!"

"Heh. Good."

It was Noob.

The stage fatality was convenient and close.

It wasn't him, of course. He was only a bit injured.

He slowly stood.

That bastard…

He stabbed Noob from behind with his HF blade, running electricity up the sword, and finishing him off.

"Brutality!"

"Ok, then… _Not_ waiting on a rooftop."

Inazuma left the alleyway.

He twirled his HF blade with finesse.

Every now and then, "Stage fatality" rang out.

Which either meant windows were getting smashed in with faces or everyone had the same idea and went up to the roof.

Probably the latter.

If you stayed below, you'd be sniper fodder.

Speaking of.

Shots rang out, on getting him in the leg.

He dove into a window to avoid getting hit again.

It shattered, and he landed in the glass.

He dragged himself into a back room.

He had a med kit. It didn't matter.

He applied it to himself, and in a few seconds everything healed.

"Bastard(s). Think they can just up and kill me?"

Then he noticed Delaila sitting across from him.

She had a sword.

The two silently put their hands on their weapons.

"I won't kill you if you don't kill me."

"I don't trust you. Can I get a head start?"

"Oh, c'mon Ina, it's just a game!"

Delaila got up.

"How about an alliance. That sound good?"

"I always make an alliance and get killed."

"Pssht. You know we won't get that far. And if we do, we'll split up and then have a fair fight."

Something sounded off.

But Delaila wouldn't do anything bad to him.

He was confident in that.

The two left warily.

Inazuma shot a bolt of lightning at the building where the sniper was.

It illuminated the area long enough for the two to see. No one was up now.

Inazuma estimated about a quarter were left.

Delaila and he walked side by side, no one was behind the other.

He wasn't getting betrayed again.

He hated when people took advantage of how nice he was.

There were little flashes of light and shots fired.

Fatality echoed over and over.

The two say a figure not too far in the distance.

They went prone in the middle of the street.

A closer look revealed it was Smoke.

Delaila abandoned all stealth and ran straight for him, running him through with a sword.

Inazuma ran to catch up as "Brutality" echoed.

"The heck, Delaila?"

"I panicked. I'm sorry."

"We need to go before someone follows the sound."

Inazuma kept a hand on his pistol now.

He didn't like what she'd just done.

He checked the leaderboard.

"Crap…"

There were only four left, counting Delaila and him.

Inazuma's stomach was MIA.

One of them died.

"We should go up to the rooftops, get a better view."

Every fiber in his body told him not to trust her.

He climbed the fire escape.

They stood at the edge.

From there, they could see Mileena plummet off the rooftop.

"Stage fatality!"

Inazuma knew something was going to happen.

It was just the two of them left.

"Alright, a fair fight. Just like"-

Delaila kicked Inazuma in the stomach.

As he was stunned, she threw him to the edge.

He looked out over the area below.

 _It happened. You let it happen. Again._

It was then he noticed Delaila's lifeless body below on the street.

What was happening?

Then it came to him.

"Chameleon…"

That explained why Delaila was a little too friendly back in the room.

And why Chameleon aggressively attacked Smoke; he and Khameleon were inseparable. And Khameleon hated Smoke after the desert simulation.

Delaila turned into the invisible ninja and backed away from him.

"Bravo. You figured it out. Too bad you'll die here…"

Inazuma shot a bolt of lightning, but Chameleon disappeared.

The rain came down even heavier.

Inazuma moved away from the edge.

"Where are you? Show yourself, coward!"

Inazuma's peripheral senses told him Chameleon was behind him.

Inazuma spun around with his HF blade, meeting Chameleon's katana.

The two were in a lock now, their swords diagonal, pressing against the other, trying to force them away.

Inazuma took a hand away from his weapon to grab his pistol, but Chameleon kicked his hand, both hands still on his sword.

Chameleon easily overpowered Inazuma with one hand, and knocked his sword away.

Chameleon pointed his sword at Inazuma in one hand.

"You're defenseless now. Give up and I'll make it quick."

Inazuma laughed.

"You forget…"

He summoned a lightning bolt to his hand.

"I'm a sorcerer."

Inazuma threw the bolt.

As Chameleon was hit, his sword went out of his hand.

Inazuma then rushed forward and impaled him with a bolt, picking him up and slamming him into a puddle.

He pushed the bolt through Chameleon, until it touched the puddle.

Electricity flowed everywhere through the puddle, electrocuting Chameleon.

Inazuma backed up and admired his handiwork.

"Fatality!"

—

 **Woo!**

 **Now that's done.**

 **My favorite OC chapter was Taryn's.**

 **But my favorite fatality was the one Inazuma just did.**

 **I'm sorry if Delaila is spelled Delilah. Autocorrect keeps screwing it up.**

 **And Inazuma keeps autocorrecing to Nazi.**

 **W**

 **T**

 **F**

 **?**

 **Send me OC's, either for my upcoming Skyrim fan fiction or this one.**

 **I may have to look at the geography of Tamriel.**

 **I haven't played the new game yet.**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:


	13. September 23rd

**HAAAAAI**

 **We can finally continue with the story!**

 **How did you guys like these chapters?**

 **Next time I get another bunch of OC's, I'll do another OC chapter thing.**

 **Aileen's new chapter will be the first of them.**

 **I started this fanfiction two weeks ago… It feels like months.**

 **I'm two chapters behind schedule.**

 **If I'd done a chapter every day I'd have fifteen.**

 **This is chapter 13.**

 **My birthday is tomorrow, or if you're reading this on the 24** **th** **, today.**

 **Unfortunately, it will rain.**

 **There's actually a severe thunderstorm watch up north of me as I write.**

 **Remember to send your OC's!**

 **If you want to support the story, send OC's.**

 **Sure, follows and favorites are cool as well, but OC's and reviews are best to me.**

 **Roskanisha said: I'm glad you like my OC! XD**

 **Since Taryn was such a dark character, I thought roskanisha was dark too. Lol.**

 **I mean not like skin tone but in I mean personality.**

 **Did that make sense?**

 **I'm sorry this wasn't posted Friday or Saturday.**

 **Like I said Friday was my birthday and Saturday was spent mostly away from home.**

 **Elder Scrolls OC form will be below the regular one for a while.**

 **It's pretty fvcking long by my standards.**

 **OC forms' at the bottom. Elder Scrolls OC form is below it.**

—

"Anyone else?"

He'd been waiting for this moment all day.

Week.

Month.

Pretty much the whole time they'd been in school.

He could never get all three of them in the arena at once…

But now…

He walked towards the ring.

"Teammates?"

"Don't need em'."

"You could be up here with us, you know. Black Dragon isn't the same without our resident block of Swiss cheese."

Kabal gritted his teeth.

"Fight!"

Before anyone moved, Kabal threw himself at Kano going at full speed.

The two flew into the forcefield so hard the sound resonated across the entire gym like a bat hitting a punching bag.

In midair, Kabal pushed off the forcefield at a slower speed so his plasma wouldn't blow out.

His entire body was engulfed in the bright purple stuff.

He hit Tremor and made a crater in the arena floor.

Only Mavado was left standing.

He looked shaken, and drew his hookswords.

Kabal followed suit.

The two clashed, landing blunt blows on each other with the club part, and occasionally getting in the hook.

But Mavado had one more year of experience.

He hooked the back of Kabal's head and brought it forward into a knee strike, decimating his breather.

Kabal could still breathe, but barely with a broken breather.

His former rival turned enemy stood over him, foot poised.

Everything went black.

Kabal reappeared outside the arena.

His anger was so hot everyone scooted away from him on the bleachers a bit.

"Remat-"

"Not unless you pick two teammates."

"How about you quit being a coward and get rid of your lackeys?"

"How about you shut up and assemble yourself a team?"

Kabal sighed.

"Anyone want to help me with this?"

Some pretended not to notice.

Some just didn't say anything and looked down at their laps.

Some raised their hands a tiny bit and then realized no one near them was doing the same.

None wanted to mess with the Black Dragon.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kabal saw two individuals, sitting together, raising their hands.

They were sitting away from the masses. Must be new people.

One of them had very short orange hair that was cut to the bottom of her neck.

She had a red hoodie and a red mouth-nose mask, as well as red shoes. The only think she wasn't wearing red was her faded jeans.

But instead of just having the regular girls mask, she had the red hood pulled up on her hoodie.

The other one was short, African American. He was dressed somewhat similarly, but his mask and hood were not on his blue hoodie.

He was wearing khaki shorts.

The two walked silently to the arena.

They didn't look like much…

But then again, looks can be deceiving.

"A couple o' newbies? They'd better be as good as you when you were one, Kabal!"

It was his skill in Kabal's first year that got him in with the top of the Black Dragon.

He resented it heavily.

The scoreboard displayed the names "Wilhelm" and "Atticus" underneath Kabal's own.

Wilhelm was probably the girl. It was probably her last name or something.

Atticus was the boy. Kabal wondered what his powers were.

Whatever they were, with good fortune they were good.

The arena was programmed for a professional two round fight.

"Round one! Fight!"

Tremor and Mavado flew up into the air and crashed into one another, surrounded by a yellow aura.

They were quite high as well.

Wilhelm jumped at least twenty feet into the air to get them, grabbing them by the collars.

She then let herself fall, and Atticus' yellow telekinetic aura faded.

Wilhelm positioned her knees.

The three hit the ground.

Wilhelm seemed to take no damage at all.

Mavado and Tremor not only fell twenty feet, but their heads smashed into Wilhelm's knees.

They were done.

Wilhelm and Atticus stood back respectively, knowing Kabal would want to fight Kano alone.

Kano and Kabal both were captivated by the amazing display, but Kano recovered first and socked Kabal in the face.

Kabal used the momentum in a Lin Kuei fashion to spin around with a back kick, which connected with the back of Kano's head.

Kano fell forward, where Kabal swept him and put and arm behind his head, driving him into the ground, using one of his own signature moves.

Kano literally fell facedown, his legs up in the air.

The defeated trio slowly healed.

"Round two! Fight!"

This time, the angry Black Dragons made the first move.

Wilhelm blurred across Kabal's vision and stood in front of Atticus, defending him while he telepathically provided support.

While they were bombarded by Tremor, Kabal had to deal with his two least favorite people.

Kano stayed at a distance and bombarded him with knives and laser beams.

Mavado confronted him up front and used his hookswords.

Kabal finally got hit with a laser then smashed with the hooksword.

He fell backwards out of the arena and onto the hard wooden floor.

Mavado got on all fours.

Kano took a few steps back, then ran forward at him.

As Kano ran up Mavado's body, Mavado stood up and even jumped.

Kano soared up into the air, a silhouette against the light.

For a moment, he seemed to hover.

Then, he folded into a ball, and flew down at Kabal, hitting him on the back.

Kano stood over him, and stomped his head into the ground.

Kabal's vision was hazy.

Perhaps if he could somehow…

Kabal attempted to roll over, and Kano backed off him.

However, Kabal grabbed his foot and tripped him.

Kabal dragged him up into the arena, and put his other hand on his other foot.

Kano struggled and shot lasers, but none of them hit.

Tremor and Mavado were busy with Atticus and Wilhelm.

They got backed up to where their backs were to Kabal.

Kabal took a deep breath. He began to spin on the balls of his feet.

Slowly, a strong breeze rose. The entire gym felt it, but the two combat engaged Black Dragon paid it no attention.

Kano had already passed out.

Kabal began to go so fast the air around him was visible, and a sort of dust tornado was forming.

Tremor and Mavado felt the tug.

The air had purple streaks in it as Kabal accelerated.

Mavado and Tremor were drawn in, and were hit by Kano's flying body.

They were sucked in.

Soon, the tornado's creator wasn't even visible as he was engulfed in purple air.

It stopped.

Three bodies went flying into the forcefield, leaving behind nothing but a wisp of red mist.

"Multality!"

"Attention all students! Curfew is now being enforced! Please report back to your dorms!"

Sure enough, it was eight pm.

The students all began to leave and flooded into the halls.

Wilhelm stuck close to Atticus the whole time.

She was really protective of him.

Sub-Zero stopped at the door.

Kabal stuck with him.

When Scorpion passed, Sub-Zero grabbed his arm.

Instantly, Kabal's hand went to his hookswords.

Mileena reached for her sai.

"Wait! I just want to talk!"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I propose a rematch."

Scorpion and Kabal alike looked at him as if he was mad.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath.

"I hate to see you in a state of depression like this. If it makes you happy, then I'll fight you again."

Scorpion narrowed his eyes.

"I will fight you, but not to please you. I will do it to further my own goals."

And with that, he exited.

Kabal waited until no one was around.

"What the fuck? What the actual fuck?"

"If I don't give him this, the pressure will build up so much… I'm afraid I'll be attacked."

"There are other ways-"

"There are no alternatives. If he wins, he gets off my back for good."

"And if he loses?"

"I won't let that happen."

—

 **Sorry this took so long. Three days.**

 **My schedule was terrible.**

 **And I procrastinated.**

 **I have a few questions for Exxotic and Swift.**

 **Do Adam and Carlos have MPD or are they brothers? I mean I know they shared a last name and all but you never mentioned it.**

 **And if they're brothers then do they both go out with Kitana?**

 **Caus that's kinda weird…**

 **Or did you just list it differently or something?**

 **Pls get back to me on this.**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:

 **The Form (Elder Scrolls OC's) (Please look on my other story's first chapter as this is much more complicated than it looks.)**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	14. The Battle, Round One, pt 1

**Let the (Insert Number Here) Hunger Games begin.**

 **Oh?**

 **Oh.**

 **This is the wrong battle.**

 **I will never write a Hunger Games fanfiction.**

 **One, it's mainstream as fuq.**

 **Two, Katniss screams half the movie.**

 **I mean, look at Mortal Kombat.**

 **Your friend dies?**

 **You seek vengeance.**

 **Or they come back to life themselves to seek vengeance.**

 **MK logic.**

 **Hunger Games.**

 **Your friend dies?**

 **You scream about it in a silent scene.**

" **NO! GOD NO! AAAAGU'ERJGUOJRDUGOHIURSHGUIHR!"**

 **You have to kill someone in MK?**

 **Slice their fvcking head off and then slice it in half.**

 **In Hunger Games?**

" **NO! ESHFIUPHRSUIHTIUOARHTIUHREOHTOUIREHUGOHIUHTUOHSEUIGHEIUHGI!"**

 **And here I am, sitting on my couch, laughing my ass off at you.**

…

 **I'm a coldhearted fucker.**

 **You can expect rants in every single one of my chapters…**

 **I'm still waiting for a way to get one in about the SF faction in MKX.**

 **In fact, I'll do it now.**

 **SF ALWAYS WINS THE FACTION WARS.**

 **AND NETHERREALM KNEW THEY WOULD!**

 **THEY KNEW EVERYONE WOULD BE LIKE 'MERICA FUCK YEA!**

 **You don't even use Sonja, SF…**

 **Or any others from the SF…**

 **Except Jax.**

 **He's pretty adequate.**

 **But Sonja is so underrated!**

 **I've literally only lost with her once.**

 **Everyone start using covert ops Sonja and I promise you won't be disappointed.**

 **And Warlock Quan Chi.**

 **Everyone thinks they suck just because Sonja had the useless kiss of death and Quan Chi could basically heal himself if you had like five seconds of time.**

 **You just win cause' you have the numbers…**

 **And look at Lin Kuei!**

 **Never won a faction war, but always leads the invasions.**

 **And then Brotherhood of Shadow won a faction war ONCE.**

 **And Black Dragon won the most recent for the first time!**

 **This very morning, after beating someone twice online, they proceeded to beat me twice.**

 **Of course, I was all cool with that. My K/D is somewhat high.**

 **They wanted another match and I was all like cool, cool.**

 **They put me in a corner and proceeded to straight up kick my ass for two rounds until I made a comeback and got them to ONE PERCENT.**

 **And then they used their X-Ray.**

 **I'm still butthurt.**

 **And also, happy birthday to you too, Aconite!**

 **Your OC will be up after all this stuff is over.**

 **Guys, remember to do an OC for my Elder Scrolls fanfiction!**

 **You don't even have to read the whole thing. Just chapter one and then put up an OC.**

—

The white light slowly faded away.

Sektor's ears rang, and his eyes were blurry.

He was fighting Cyrax…

His popular older brother…

He'd always been living in Cyrax's shadow.

Even when they were supposedly equals, everyone liked Cyrax better.

And then he got mixed up with the wrong people…

He got a reputation as a bad guy…

And Cyrax just kept getting more popular.

The red cyborg warrior wanted redemption.

He looked around.

The place was a wasteland.

The Netherrealm.

Of course Scorpion would choose this…

Everyone had spawned separately.

Sektor was surrounded by lava on three sides.

On the fourth was _spikes_ and lava.

Oh, and a few corpses.

There was only one way out…

Sektor began climbing the corpses and spikes, disgusted.

Eventually he reached a cliff area.

It overlooked the entire area. Sektor could make out little colored dots.

He couldn't really tell which ones were on his team, save the blue one who was shooting ice out of his hands to cool down the lava.

He felt a presence behind him.

He decided not to act, wait until they were closer.

The footsteps were heavy.

Not like they were big, but they could probably be stealthy but just didn't care to.

Narrowed it down to two people…

Jason, or Erron.

Whoever it was came closer.

"I know you can hear us."

Erron. Definitely Erron.

Wait, us?

Sektor turned to see Jason and Erron, in the flesh.

"Two of you? That's fine. I brought two swords."

Sektor pulled his two plasma blades off his belt and extended them, bathing everything in a blue light.

"Pfft."

Erron shot Sektor in the stomach.

Oil leaked out of the hole.

"You don't bring a sword to a fucking gun fight."

The swords sheathed, and magnetically went back to their sheathes.

"You don't bring a gun to a missile fight!"

Sektor's chest opened and a missile flew out, blowing Jason and Erron back.

"Try and one up me now!"

Jason calmly yet extremely quickly walked forward and wrapped a hand around Sektor's neck, lifting him off the ground.

He threw Sektor back to the edge of the cliff.

Jason stabbed him through the stomach, nailing him to the edge of the cliff.

Almost immediately, another machete appeared in his hand.

Jason began hacking at the edge of the cliff, making a fissure.

It cracked and broke away.

"FUUUUARRRGHHH!"

—

Inazuma saw the fall from across the lava lake.

"Damn shame…"

At least they had unlimited lives.

But now the scoreboard showed Shirai Ryu: 1-0 :Lin Kuei.

Inazuma twirled his pistol with finesse, and took a shot at Erron.

Not like it would hit- oh. It did.

Crap.

Erron was hit in the right shoulder, but being ambidextrous he was able to accurately fire from the left.

Inazuma fired back, but landed very few hits.

He ran behind a rock and reloaded.

A machete landed in front of him.

He realized; Erron wasn't the only threat.

Jason calmly strolled towards his machete, and picked it up.

Inazuma kept fumbling his clips. It was as if Jason knew he would have time to kill him.

Once Inazuma had finally put in the clip, the pistol was kicked out of his hand.

Jason raised his machete…

Inazuma pulsed lightning, making everything around him electrified, including Jason.

Jason seemed merely slowed down. Inazuma scrambled out of the way.

Jason threw his machete and was now walking quickly.

Inazuma disintegrated his machete and scrambled up again, running away from Jason.

Jason was now running. And he was fast.

The rocks became like a labyrinth, Inazuma hoping it would throw off Jason.

Jason was catching up, unfazed.

Inazuma began sprinting.

Jason followed suit.

Ahead was a river of lava.

Too late to slow down.

Inazuma sped up.

He let lightning propel his feet. They became a blur.

He leapt.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Jason's machete grazed his ear.

Inazuma's feet propelled him with a mighty burst of lightning, trailing behind him.

Jason jumped after him, and took the trail of lightning full-force.

Inazuma landed, and rolled.

Jason landed and slid, his body smoking.

Shirai Ryu: 12 13: Lin Kuei

—

 **This battle will go on for at least two chapters.**

 **At least.**

 **Skyrim chapter is almost finished! Post your OC's!**

 **The OC Form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:

 **The Form (Elder Scrolls OC's) (Please look on my other story's first chapter as this is much more complicated than it looks.)**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	15. The Battle, Round 1, pt 2

**Haii!**

 **I'm sorry this wasn't up Saturday.**

 **I really wish I could upload one of these and for my other story each day, but I have to choose between them.**

 **Again, if you haven't read Cherry Soda's Outworld High story, then read it!**

 **If you don't really like the combat elements of my story and want to read more high school elements, read theirs.**

 **I checked out the first chapter, which was pretty cool! Good job, Cherry!**

 **You might not see as many uploads as my other fanfic in frequency terms.**

 **That's because that story is on chapter one as of now and this one is on sixteen.**

 **If you're going to write a high school story:**

 **Remember A-B day schedules. This is a real life part of high school, at least some of them.**

 **Try not to be cliché. Make your villain or bully or whatever have a reason for bullying. Make them developed.**

 **Be loyal to the source material. Don't have everyone just go to a normal ass high school.**

 **For example in this story, I stayed loyal to MK's combat elements by making the school a "Kombat Arts" school.**

 **Don't make your person new and cliché.**

 **Don't make everyone hot. Make some people unattractive.**

 **I'm not talking about the bullies. I'm talking about the main characters.**

 **Don't talk about the hierarchy or you'll turn it into fvcking spurn of humanity high school musical.**

" **On top, the jocks and cheerleaders. Then the…" IDK what comes next this doesn't happen in regular high school.**

 **We just don't talk to each other :(**

 **And the super popular bully cheerleader needs to go. That's… No. Just no.**

 **Main hero is a fvcking model grade person but somehow is unpopular. TABOO.**

 **And last off… The most dreadful…**

 **AVOID THE BUMPING INTO YOUR FUTURE BF GF IN THE HALLWAY AND KNOCKING DOWN THEIR BOOKS THEN HAVING CLASSES WITH THEM CLICHÉ.**

 **And if you're going to write a high school themed story, make sure you've experienced that stuff or consult someone who has.**

 **Like your grandma.**

 **Now, I have an announcement to make.**

 **I will be cutting back on OC's.**

 **Guest, I hope you will continue to read my story.**

 **My goal is to please everyone, not the masses.**

 **This chapter is entirely OC, however.**

 **I know how you feel. I don't like canon things with OC's.**

 **They're like oil and water.**

 **That's why I mix them very cautiously.**

—

The audience had become bored with the fighters.

They were just walking around looking for one another, and the lava pretty much made the screens so bright you couldn't see them properly.

Shujinko had a sudden thought.

He picked four audience members at random.

One of them had a steel tail.

One had rainbow hair.

One had orange eyes.

One had no skin.

"We have an announcement!"

The lights turned back on.

"We are putting four new combatants in the match! Two will go to Lin Kuei, the other two will go to Shirai Ryu."

The rainbow colored hair one and the skinless one went to Shirai Ryu, the tailed one and orange eyed one went to Lin Kuei.

—

Nathaniel's eyes were blinded by light.

He was disoriented, and fell over.

Once the light faded, he got up and staggered, almost falling into the lava.

The skinless one wasn't with him.

He climbed on a nearby rock to get a vantage point.

Vantage points were most important in this type of combat.

He readjusted his jacket and bandana.

He spotted someone on the fiery plains below.

It was Scorpion!

Nathaniel slid down the hill and stumbled a bit at the bottom, but ran towards him.

Scorpion spied him.

"GET OVER HERE!"

"Crap!"

Nathaniel dove down and then got on his knees and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm with you!"

"I sure as hell didn't pick you…"

"Shujjinko added four more people. Check the scoreboards."

Scorpion huffed when he saw the boards.

He offered Nathaniel a hand and helped him up.

"You got a name?"

"Nathaniel. N-A-T"-

"Already know a guy named Nathaniel… How about Aniel?"

"Ok!"

Scorpion and Aniel patrolled their area of the smoggy and hot plains, looking for anyone around them that could pose a threat.

With all the smog, anyone could be around them and they wouldn't know.

"All this smog is unnatural."

"Yeah, it's messing up my breathing… Like smoking. Smoking is bad"-

"SMOKE!"

"Never thought you'd guess right!"

Scorpion lashed out with a roundhouse, covering the area behind and to both sides of him.

There was a whack, and the smog dispersed.

Smoke got up and into a combat stance.

It was clear the kick had taken its toll, though.

"Get him. His girl shouldn't be far."

Aniel approached Smoke, not bothering with stealth this time.

"Who're you?"

"New here."

"Oh. Right on, then."

Smoke punched Aniel in the nose, but Aniel used the momentum for a leaning back kick, right in the gut.

Smoke's air, or smog went out of him in a loud gasp.

–—

Tybalt found himself on a cliff.

He wasn't separated from the orange eyed girl, which was a bit unusual.

System must have glitched.

The girl had already disappeared, leaving behind a shadowy aura.

He backed up to the wall, and then ran to the edge of the cliff.

He jumped…

He landed on top of a spiked pillar, his steel tail taking most of the shock so it didn't harm him.

He wished he was on Shirai Ryu, his home faction.

He'd already made all these friends…

It would be weird to fight them.

He spied his first victim. Sheeva.

She was carrying someone in her arms, bringing them towards the lava.

It looked like the one they called Taryn.

Tybalt leaned forward slowly, and let himself fall.

He flipped onto his back, steel tail out…

He landed on Sheeva's shoulders.

His tail wrapped around her neck, and he leaned back, intensifying the strangling.

She clawed at it, and he leaned back more, so that he was almost touching the ground.

After brief struggling, she fell onto the ground. The Lin Kuei score went up one.

Taryn gave him a nod of thanks, and ran off.

Tybalt took a deep breath.

The game's time had a minute left.

The Lin Kuei were behind by one point.

If he could just find someone…

Oh.

Someone had found him.

Baraka sprinted at him, blades extended.

Tybalt ducked the slash and tripped him with his tail.

Baraka got up quickly.

"Steel arms versus a steel tail? Ha!"

"Ha, indeed."

Tybalt flipped over him, tail whacking Baraka's face.

Baraka stumbled back into Tybalt's arms.

Tybalt tried to snap his neck, but Baraka threw him over his shoulders, then charged him and smashed him into a rock.

He did it again.

And again.

And again.

Tybalt was on the verge of losing consciousness.

Baraka backed up one final time…

He sprinted faster than before.

Tybalt moved at the last second.

There was a loud smack.

Baraka slid down the rock, forming a bloodstain.

"Draw game!"

Tybalt could hear Scorpion's screams of anger all the way across the area.

—

 **Sorry this wasn't up Monday. Monday schedules are shit.**

 **And sorry this wasn't up Tuesday. I had problems on my laptop.**

 **Wtf?!**

 **Is life out to get me or some shit?**

 **The Form**

—

Name and Faction:

Appearance:

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV):

Optional

—

Personality:

Abilities/Weapons:

A sample of dialogue:

Something you want to happen:

Other:

 **The Form (Elder Scrolls OC's) (Please look on my other story's first chapter as this is much more complicated than it looks.)**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Age:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Weapons:**

 **History:**

 **Skills:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Dragonborn:**

 **Faction:**

 **Role on the ship:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**


	16. September 24th

**Hey!**

 **Long time, no see!**

 **That's a dumbass phrase…**

 **So I took a little break to catch up on chapters for my other story.**

 **It was about two weeks.**

 **In that time I probably lost half of my readers.**

 **But that's alright. I can get em' back.**

 **OC chapters are coming up!**

 **AMKX (Abbreviated for Aileen's creator)**

 **The main reason I returned early was for Aileen. I promised her an OC chapter but it's taken quite a while.**

 **I hope you're still reading.**

 **This chapter is just for you ;)**

 **By the way, I got Tanya.**

 **I now see why people like her so much.**

 **I want to remind you this will be the longest fanfiction I ever write, and will last until in this story it is June.**

 **As of now, it is only September in this story. And I will be doing all of your requests soon!**

 **For a WolfNamedThailaJackson, I have a few questions for you at the bottom, about "Ice Dark"**

 **Also, "Swift" and Exxoticswift, I have a few for you too!**

—

Aileen recalled the events of yesterday.

After the simulation ended, Scorpion gave a cry of rage.

Another round keeping him from Sub-zero.

Aileen almost felt sorry for him.

"Today, I'm giving a special exam. As you all know, I've been doing these for weeks. For everyone not getting the exam today, you may go play basketball."

Aileen started towards the court, but Shujinko tapped her shoulder.

"You are the subject for today."

Tanya gave her a grin as she passed, and Sub-Zero whispered: "Good luck."

Aileen took a deep breath and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Now, I borrowed a few students from other classes to fight you. Let's call this a sort of… Survival test."

That didn't reassure her one bit.

She took a puff from her inhaler.

And then she saw her opponents.

She took an even bigger puff from her inhaler.

Baraka, Cyrax, Jason, Hydra, Sonja, and Tremor.

Ugh… She didn't like that…

"Their fighting styles are diverse, that's why I chose them. To find out what you're best against."

Aileen was about to ask a question, but her vision faded to white, blinding her and forcing her to shut her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she was in a sort of coliseum.

It was entirely empty, and it looked in ruins, even.

The stands might be useful…

"Your first opponent is Hydra!"

The blue cyborg appeared in the center of the area.

It would be like fighting a quicker, steel Sub-Zero.

Hydra saw her and threw and ice bomb.

Aileen raised her fist, and a spike of obsidian came out of the ground, blowing it up before it reached her.

Hydra jumped up in the air, and came soaring down.

He went too quickly for Aileen, and kicked her, sending her staggering backwards.

He tried to do so again, but Aileen sidestepped, summoned an obsidian bludgeon, and whacked him right in the face.

He staggered back, and Aileen capitalized with purple flames.

He fell to the ground, unmoving.

She'd killed him?

That quickly?

No…

"Pshht. I know about how that"-

Hydra shot a ball of ice, hitting her and sending her reeling back, frozen.

She couldn't move anything but her eyes.

Hydra jumped up in the air, and prepared for another kick…

But when he came down, Aileen engulfed herself in purple flames, sending him flying backwards.

She kept herself on fire, and formed two obsidian greatswords, one in each hand.

She could make them lighter, but could still keep the intimidating factor.

First, she kicked Hydra in the sides of the knees, snapping them.

He fell to his knees.

She raised her greatswords, and sliced off both arms, lodging the swords in the ground.

She then summoned a dagger, and plunged it into his head.

"Fatality!"

Immediately, Cyrax appeared.

She found she wasn't reinvigorated this time.

A green net trapped her and closed around her. She fell to the ground. The net burned.

Cyrax threw a bomb at her, and it slipped through the net.

She had about five seconds.

She kicked at it, trying to get it out through a hole.

After three seconds, she unpinned her arms and grabbed the bomb, then threw it.

It exploded up in the air, and Cyrax's net dissolved.

Before Cyrax could do anything, Aileen ran forward and stabbed him in the gut with an obsidian knife, then threw him over her shoulder.

"Brutality!"

Baraka sharpened his blades, and the sound resonated across the arena.

He ran at her, and began swiping.

Aileen dodged, leaning backwards and ducking, sidestepping and jumping.

Finally, Baraka went for a stab. Aileen leaned back, and his arm went over her head.

She kicked him backwards, and then summoned two blades of her own.

The two clashed, Baraka slowly getting the upper hand.

It was a quick and violent duel.

Eventually, Baraka kicked her to the ground, and shot a spark.

Aileen rolled out of the way, and shot a ball of fire.

Baraka was hit in the chest, and there was a black spot on his shirt, with smoke rising from it.

Aileen walked forward, stood over him, raised a hatchet, and embedded it into his head. She pulled it out, and blood flowed.

She still had three to go…

Sonja appeared before her.

Aileen threw her hatchet, but Sonja kicked it out of her way.

She drew a pistol and fired.

Aileen was shot in the leg, and fell to the ground, gritting her teeth.

Sonja casually approached.

Aileen formed a dagger and tried to hide it behind her arm.

As Sonja reached Aileen, she stabbed Sonja's foot.

Sonja cried out and fell to the ground.

Aileen tried to scramble away, but Sonja jumped up in the air and landed on her with a kick, like Hydra had.

Aileen threw her off and ran again.

She was dependent on Sonja doing the same thing…

Sure enough, Sonja came down with a kick.

Aileen spun around and backflipped.

Her foot caught fire, and got Sonja right in the chin.

Sonja went flying; literally.

Aileen summoned a spear and threw it.

Sonja was pierced in the back.

"Brutality!"

Aileen crumpled.

She couldn't keep this up much longer…

Tremor appeared before her, looking bigger and more powerful than ever.

Tremor immediately charged her, an unwise move on his part.

Aileen sidestepped and kicked him.

He didn't budge.

Tremor turned around and threw rocks that pelted her, and distracted her.

Tremor connected his charge, picking her up, carrying her a distance, and then throwing her down.

There was a reason he was on the football team.

He raised a rock over his head to smash her…

Aileen growled and swept his legs out from under him, then summoned a sickle and buried it in his chest.

The sickle was a bit odd, but she hadn't time to choose anything. It was the first thing she thought of.

"Fatality!"

There was no time to rest then.

Jason was her final opponent.

She turned towards the center of the arena.

He was standing there, still.

She wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't breathing.

Didn't matter. She could always use a projectile.

She shot a ball of purple fire.

It hit him, but he didn't even flinch.

And his clothes were unharmed as well.

She threw a knife.

It lodged in his chest, right in the center.

He pulled it out nonchalantly.

And began his approach.

He calmly but quickly walked towards her, his machete twirling.

"Crap!"

He stabbed downwards with both hands, but she blocked it with two hands of her own.

He gradually applied more pressure.

He was toying with her.

Aileen got tired of it and took one hand off her weapon.

With her right hand, she summoned a ball of purple flames and held it a few inches away from his stomach.

She then blew it up, making a loud noise and causing him to back away.

She then summoned a sword and sliced his head clean off.

He fell to the ground, without a scream or anything.

Aileen dropped the sword, and it joined her other clutter of weapons scattered around the arena.

Jason was her last opponent.

She took a huge puff from her inhaler, something she hadn't time to do earlier.

Her leg was still stinging terribly from the shot.

Once you had adrenaline, you couldn't be stopped.

Speaking of unstoppable…

Jason sat up.

Aileen jumped and fell down out of pure shock.

As she tried to get up, Jason grabbed her leg and dragged her towards him.

He picked up his machete, holding her leg.

He was going to chop it off.

Aileen struggled even more.

He seemed to enjoy her terror.

If she didn't do something fast…

She shot a fireball at his face.

Then she remembered his head was severed.

The machete came down.

But her leg glowed yellow, and the sound of something clashing against armor was made.

"Time's up!"

Aileen and Jason disappeared, and reappeared in the gym.

"Good run! Five out of six!"

"But how'd he…"

"One of Jason's abilities. Like I said, very diverse. It was either him or Meat."

Aileen laughed, as some people did after they escaped very deadly things by only a little bit.

Jason gave her his silent stare, and she stopped.

He traced a finger across his throat.

Then he pointed to her.

The bell rang.

Sub-Zero walked up to her.

"Looks like you got a rival now."

"I hope he doesn't finish what he started round two."

"If he does, you'll be ready. We're having a training session tomorrow. Remember, the second round is October first."

Aileen nodded.

Jason.

Couldn't it be someone less… Intimidating? Maybe Scarlet, or someone who wasn't completely silent? She'd even take Noob over him.

She didn't think he was one to hold a grudge, but she didn't know anything about him.

And that wasn't good.

—

 **Kombat Academy is back!**

 **I would never give up on a story unless I just got bad reviews all around.**

 **And I just found out I didn't actually update the roster with MUGEN characters…**

 **They are Nightspirits, Shadow, and… I can't remember his name. He has like, chain powers. An orange ninja. I'm gonna call him Reaper.**

 **I have a new fan fiction idea. Two, actually.**

 **One: (Mortal Kombat) Branches off from the Sub-Zero ending in MK9. Sub-Zero and Scorpion, now having combined forces, are the most powerful force in the universe. However, after a decade of suppressing their hatred for the other's clan, their rage has broken out after they conquered Outworld. There cannot be two Khans of Outworld. The other Kombatants must choose sides or be destroyed. A new tournament must be held. Outworld and the other realms are at stake.**

 **Two: (The Elder Scrolls) It is 7E. The dungeons of Tamriel have finally become overcrowded. After years of debate, a solution is finally found. Everyone who convicted twice is sent to an island off the coast of Elsewyr. It has no name, save that the prisoners there gave it. Agony.**

 **Both are Rated T for violence, and mild language.**

 **Now, this isn't about which one I'll do. I will do both. This is about which one will go first.**

 **I limit myself to two fanfictions at a time. This is no exception.**

 **After I'm done with The Exterior, whichever one is voted most will be chosen.**

 **How to vote:**

 **Please go to the review section of The Exterior, then simply say: One, or Two.**

 **These aren't their actual names, I've yet to come up with those.**

 **In fact, please write a name suggestion with your vote!**

 **As for those questions with AWolfNamedThailaJackson, and Swift, and Exxoticswift.**

 **Swift and Exxoticswoft, are you the same person?**

 **Also, Swift, did you mean to cancel out Carlos when you said "I messed up on my last review?"**

 **It was confusing because you posted that other one before Adam "Swift" Vela's official form, the one that looked all messed up. Like a tornado had ran through.**

 **Also, if you're two separate people… You both date Kitana?**

 **:{**

 **Erm, is anyone cool with Jade? Scarlet? Sareena?**

 **Please get back to me on this!**

 **And, Thaila, is it fine if I just change a bit about your OC?**

 **It's just… Ice Dark is kind of a weird name. I was thinking about changing it. I made a new OC form below, just for you. If you approve of the changes, review or PM me your approval.**

 **Here's Ice Dark's sort of makeover, you could say.**

 **The Form**

—

Name and Faction: Claire Killian, Black Dragon

Appearance: Black hair with blood red and sky blue streaks in it. Orange eyes. Unusually pale skin. Blue jacket with a red shirt underneath, and black jeans. Wears sunglasses sometimes.

Special Permission (Permission to put in a relationship, write from POV): You didn't put anything so I'm guessing no?

Optional

—

Personality: Can be nice or a jerk depending on the situation she is in. Do not get on her bad side. Dreams of finding someone that matches her personality. (But you didn't want to date anyone?) :£

Abilities/Weapons: Shadow based attacks. Can summon shadow weapons and also teleport using the shadows.

A sample of dialogue: I can't really think of anything for you. "Hi, I'm ice dark" isn't really dialogue… It says nothing about them. So I'm just going to skip this because it's optional.

Something you want to happen: A fight. (Anyone specific, PM me or review.

Other: Nothing more.


End file.
